Federacja Mondrath
Historia Kolonizacja i rozwój Ludzkość w przededniu epoki nazwanej później Złotą Erą gwałtownie kolonizowała kosmos.Było to swoistym katalizatorem rozwoju nauki,społeczeństwa i ogólnego postępu.Jednak wówczas spory odsetek wypraw kolonizacyjnych pozbawiony był napędu osnowiańskiego przez co podróże były długimi rejsami pośród mrocznej pustki kosmosu.Jednak już w tych czasach żył zdolny naukowiec Francis Mondrath który zauważył i zbadał niezwykłe anomalie czasoprzestrzeni.Ich natura sugerowała że są "skrótami" umożliwiającymi dalekie skoki przez nieprzebyte do tej pory przestrzenie kosmosu. Mondrath zdołał dosyć szybko przekonać wielu inwestorów że jego szalony plan ma szanse powodzenia dzięki czemu zdobył środki materialne,finansowe oraz kolonistów.Gdy przygotowania i szkolenia zostały ukończone z marsjańskich stoczni ku orbicie Ziemi ruszyło 5 olbrzymich, kosmicznych arek-Ares,Ragnarok,Silva,Roma,Ulysses oraz Memphis.Na każdym statku zgromadzono olbrzymie zasoby ówczesnej wiedzy,zdobycze technologii,potężne uprawy i hodowle tkankowe mające karmić załogę oraz zastępy wyszkolonych ludzi.Misja ruszyła i bez większych sensacji po 5 latach doleciała do anomalii. Mondrath będący kapitanem całego przedsięwzięcia wydał rozkaz "Cała naprzód" i olbrzymie statki zniknęły w owym dziwnym "skrócie".Po 2-óch latach statki zostały wyrzucone w jakimś odległym zakątku kosmosu (w 41M znanym jako Cygnus Arm) gdzie statki próżno skanowały przestrzeń poszukiwaniu śladów ludzkiej cywilizacji.Flota rozdzieliła się (stale pozostając w zasięgu pokładowych systemów łączności) w poszukiwaniu zdatnych do kolonizacji planet.Pierwszym sukcesem było równoczesne znalezienie 2-óch pięknych globów przez arki-Roma i Memphis.Planety nazwano od nazw statków i zaczęto szybo je badać i kolonizować.Zarówno pustynna Roma jak i zielony Memphis w zaledwie 25 lat zostały gruntownie zbadane oraz posiadały pierwsze miasta oraz niezbędną infrastrukturę.Po 30 latach od tego wydarzenia arki:Silva i Ragnarok znalazły swoje globy i również zaczęły na nich proces zasiedlania.Arka Ares w międzyczasie zdołała się wplątać w walki z Orkami jak i Eldarskimi bandytami przez co stała się ruchomą fortecą chroniącą "północne rubieże".Dopiero po 100 latach od lądowania na Romie i Memphis Ares osiadł na ponurej,bagnistej plancie którą zasiedlili ludzie będący od dziecka szkoleni na żołnierza.Z oczywistych względów(zmiana statków w pierwsze miasta i brak wystarczająco rozwiniętego przemysłu) przez następne 350 lat kolonie rozwijały się osobno utrzymując kontakt jedynie za pocą komunikacji kwantowej.Spowodowało to że każda z nich poszła nieco inną drogą.Na Romie i Memphis powstały zaawansowane cywilizacje z wysoka zaawansowana technologią chronione prototypowymi Rycerzami(boczna gałąź Rycerzy z M41),Silva i Ragnarok ze względu na niesprzyjające środowisko zmieniły się w planety gdzie ludzie zasiedlali podziemia i góry a wroga fauna żyła dalej na obszarach tundry(Ragnarok) czy też przedwiecznej kniei(Silva).Ulysses z kolei stał się poligonem naukowego postępu gdzie łagodny klimat i niemal przyjazna fauna zapewniała sielankowe widoki a populacja mogła się skupić na nauce.Ares-dom twardych,genetycznie ulepszonych żołnierzy i komandosów z kolei doskonale wpisał się w ich drapieżne natury.Wrogi,bagnisty świat z licznymi górami,trującymi wyziewami z gejzerów gdzie istniały drapieżniki zdolne rozszarpać czołg były wręcz wymarzonymi terenami pod poligony.Federację odkryto dopiero u schyłku Złotej Ery i od razu zauważono progres tamtejszej populacji.Ze względu na wieki separacji od reszty ludzkości i start z zupełnie innym zestawem "know-how" ich technologia rozwijała się w nieco innym kierunku niż ogół.Przez setki lat opracowali setki o ile nie tysiące wynalazków które częściowo były rozwinięciem technologii przenoszonych sukcesywnie do STC ale zdecydowanie częściej były to unikaty stworzone dla Federacji.Jednak początek Ery Walk znów odciął Federację anomalią(niedaleko formowało się przecież Oko Grozy) od reszty Galaktyki co zapewniło jej jednocześnie ochronę przed LzŻ oraz wszystkimi skutkami tego mrocznego momentu w dziejach. Czas Próby Mimo odcięcia od pogrążonej w apokaliptycznej wojnie Galaktyki Federację nawiedziła seria potężnych katastrof.Pierwszą z nich było nagłe,niewytłumaczalne wręcz pojawienie się tysiecy osób obdarzonych mocami psionicznymi. Oczywiście ludzie na różnych planetach zareagowali różnie przez co Aresjańczycy(potomkowie wojowniczych ludzi z Aresa) po stwierdzeniu olbrzymiego zagrożenia po prostu dokonali czystki,podobnie postąpili Silvianie i Ragnaroksjanie. Ulysianie swoich psykerów pozamykali w ekranowanych więzieniach(już wcześniej wykryli psioników przez co wiedzieli mniej więcej co robić) a uznających się za oświeconych i cywilizowanych Romanie i Memphijczycy po prostu zaakceptowali fakt ich istnienia totalnie poza kontrolą.Na skutki takich działań nie trzeba było długo czekać,Federacja szybko stała się teatrem wojny domowej pomiędzy sprzymierzonymi Aresjanami,Silvianami i Ulysianami a Romanami wspieraniami przez Memphijczyków. Raganaroksjanie wstrzymali się od działań wojennych i postanowili być "neutralnym terenem".500 lat wojny całkowicie odmieniło oblicze Federacji. Aresjańczycy,Silvanie i Ulysianie stworzyli tzw"Karmazynowy Pakt" i ogłosili niezależność od Federacji.Ragnaroksjanie z kolei ogłosili się terenem wieczyści neutralnym.Romanie i Memphisjanie jednak nie byli wolni od zagrożenia ze strony psykerów. Oba globy zaczynały borykać się z coraz większymi manifestacjami Chaosu aż wreszcie na ich światy spadła inwazja Chaosu. Tysiące opętanych psykerów i różnych sekciarzy maszerowały ulicami ich pięknych miast głosząc oddanie Mrocznej Czwórce.O ile Rycerze i zwykłe wojsko szybko opanowali sytuację na globach Romanów to większość Rycerzy Memphijkczyków podobnie jak zwykłych ludzi przeszła na stronę Chaosu. Rozpoczął się krwawy konflikt do którego wkrótce dołączyli Ragnaroksjanie (po stronie Romanów) a następnie cały Karmazynowy Pakt.Rozpoczął się tysiącletni konflikt który zniszczył zdradzieckich Memphijczyków .Na pozycje dominującą wysunęli się członkowie Karmazynowego Paktu.Ich globy stały się nowymi poligonami postępu podczas gdy Romanie chronieni Rycerzami zaczęli osuwać się w stagnacje a wręcz regres.Nie trzeba było długo czekać aż Romańscy Rycerze zaczęli narzucać się ze swoją "lepszością" innym częścią federacji co po kilku wiekach spowodowało wybuch kolejnej wojny. Wojna z Rycerzami Rycerze szybko zdominowali Roman przez co ich do tej pory zaawansowane społeczeństwo niemal w kilka dziesięcioleci zaliczyło olbrzymi regres technologiczny.Do tego swoją władze piloci tych maszyn chcieli narzucić również reszcie ludzi.Spotkało się to z otwartym sprzeciwem i ogłoszeniem mobilizacji przez Aresjan,Ragnarosjan i Ulysian.Silvanie w tej wojnie nie wzięli udziału ze względu na walkę z orkowym WAAGH pustoszącym należące do nich planety.Początkowo wojna polegała raczej na ostrych dyskusjach między Karmazynowym Paktem a Rycerzami, jednak ta sytuacja szybko zaczynała się zaogniać.Statki transportujące Rycerzy poderwały się w 5 roku konfliktu celem zajęcia planet Aresjan. Gorzej ci sprzężeni z maszyną szlachcice nie mogli wybrać.Ci urodzeni żołnierze niemal od razu starli statki transportowe i ich eskortę oraz zorganizowali karne uderzenie.Całe floty Aresjańczyków i Ulysian uderzyły na ziemie rycerzy. Rozpoczął się apokaliptyczny konflikt do którego wkrótce dołączyli Ragnaroksjanie.Z jednej strony uderzały pancerze bitewne Aresjan, tysiące odzianych w bojowe egzoszkielety elitarnych szturmowców i dziesiątki tysiecy żołnierzy wspartych całymi tonami pojazdów.Rycerze byli z kolei dumą ludzkiej technologi zdolną niemal w pojedynkę bronić olbrzymich połaci terenu,a ty dysponowały one dziesiątkami tysięcy żołnierzy .Łatwo więc sobie wyobrazić że wojna ta była niewiarygodnie brutalna i krwawa.Jednak mimo potwornych ofiar zaczęli górować członkowie Karmazynowego Paktu.Pomógł im również masowy bunt ludności żyjącej do tej pory w stalowym uścisku Rycerzy.Z jednej strony potężne uderzenia Armii wsparte działaniami dywersyjnymi szturmowców oraz ataki w wykonaniu Pancerzy Bitewnych w połączeniu z buntem poddanych Rycerzy pozbawił ich sił co skończyło się doszczętnym zniszczeniu ich rodów,ich samych oraz wszystkich maszyn tego typu. Powstanie Zjednoczonej Federacji Mondrath Apokaliptyczne konflikty które przetoczyły się przez tereny Federacji spowodowały że przedstawiciele poszczególnych narodów spotkali się w celu powołania kolejnej tym razem zjednoczonej Federacji.Po wielu miesiącach burzliwych rozmów postanowiono zastosować rozwiązanie znane z XXI w. U.S.A. Każda z części Federacji zachowała daleko idąca niezależność,własny skarbiec,wojsko,policję i administrację oraz kulturę.Łączyła je osoba Prezydenta,Kongres oraz Armia Federacyjna oraz wspólny cel-przetrwanie,odbudowa oraz rozwój.Zjednoczenie zbiegło się również z uspokojeniem Osnowy przez co znów można było ruszyć na śmiałe misje kolonizacyjne. Jednocześnie zawarto luźny sojusz ze Światostatkiem Yme-Loc i Lugganath z którymi z wyjątkowym zacięciem zwalczają Chaos i zdegenerowanych Mrocznych Eldarów.Wszystko w państwie tym zdawało się niemal przeczyć temu co wówczas działo się w reszcie Galaktyki gdzie Imperator ruszył na czele Wielkiej Krucjaty.Spokój,potęga,dobrobyt,oświecenie powodowało że państwo to rozwijało się i jako jedna z nielicznych grup ludzi była traktowana przez Eldarów jako godny uwagi sojusznik.Jednak około połowy Wielkiej Krucjaty na ziemie Federacji Mondrath spadła wielka klęska-Wojna z Gor'thokami. Wojna z Gor'thokami Nikt nigdy nie odkrył skąd właściwie ta wojownicza rasa pochodziła.Wiadomo w ogóle niewiele na jej temat gdyż po wojnie nikt nie miał nawet ochoty dokładniej zgłębić temat.Wiadomo jedno-przybyli oni z naprawdę daleka gdyż ich odpowiednik DNA składał się z 5 spiralnie skręconych nici co nawet na standardy Drogi Mlecznej jest niezwykłe.Dodatkowo przedstawiciele tej rasy byli wyjątkowo silnie zcybernetyzowani a do tego zakuci w pancerze z wbudowanymi detonatorami w razie śmierci.Dodatkowo byli świetnie uzbrojeni przez co pierwsze lata wojny upłynęły pod znakiem wielkiego odwrotu Mondrathczyków. Wezwani do pomocy Eldarzy ociągali się a sytuacja była coraz trudniejsza.Wróg zajął tereny należące do Romy,Silvy i część terenów Ragnarok. Obroniły się tylko tereny Aresa i Ulyssesa oraz enklawa Ragnarosjan z tymczasową stolica na Mid'gardzie. Jednak obcy popełnili błąd-zaatakowali w końcu również oba światostatki co zmotywowało Eldarów do udzielenia pomocy.Ofensywa Eldarów wsparła kontrofensywę ludzi przez co po 50 latach wojny obcy zostali zepchnięci na skażone spaczeniem i zniszczone atomem planety dawnego Memphis.Tam wojna wybuchła z nową siła gdyż widoczne stało się to iż Gor'thokowie nie mają się już gdzie wycofać.To potwierdzałoby pogłoski że są zagubionymi ocalałymi z jakiejś zniszczonej planety a nawet że są spoza Galaktyki.Jednak Aresjańczyków niewiele to obchodziło gdyż ramię w ramię z Eldarami po prostu wymordowali cała rasę. Eldarzy powrócili do swoich Światostatków,ludzie po raz kolejny rozpoczęli odbudowę. Era Odbudowy i ponowne nawiązanie kontaktu Podczas gdy w Galaktyce kończyła się Wielka Krucjata i wkrótce miała zacząć się Herezja Horusa Monrath podnosił swoją cywilizację z kolan.Lata wojny znacznie zniszczyły kulturę tych ludzi jednak popchnęły rozwój technologiczny o całe wieki do przodu.Tutejsze rozwiązania mimo że pochodzące ze wspólnego z imperialnymi pnia ewoluowały w innych warunkach przez co rozwinęły się w zupełnie innych kierunkach niż to co serwuje Imperium ścisłe trzymanie się STC i obsesja Mechanicusu.Mimo konfliktów z Orkami państwo rozwijało się i rozwija bez większych problemów aż do teraz.Jednak wraz z rozrostem terenów poza Macierz Mondrath napotyka coraz dziwniejsze rzeczy-światy opanowane przez stwory z Immaterium bądź ich sługi,Orkowe Twierdze z dziwną(tak imperialna :D) technologią a do tego ludzkie statki podróżujące skrajem obszaru nazywanego przez nich Segmentum Obscurus. Jednak Federacja postanowiła się póki co nie ujawniać i zbierać informacje na temat tego dziwnego,galaktycznego Imperium.Póki co nie mają najmniejszej chęci by partycypować w tym państwie jednak nie ustają w zbieraniu informacji i badaniu technologi dostarczanej przez zaufanych Wolnych Handlarzy.Póki co nie ma mowy o konflikcie jednak decydenci wiedzą że jeśli to Imperium zrobi pierwszy krok trzeba będzie natychmiast uciec poza zasięg Astronomiconu i przygotować się na najgorsze. Światy Federacji Federacja skupia pod swoja władzą około 250-300 planet w tzw.Macierzy(tereny skolonizowane w pierwszej kolejności) oraz niemal 3 razy tyle koloni w Obszarach Zewnętrznych.Podobnie jak w Imperium światy te różnią się między sobą zaawansowaniem technologicznym(ale w o wiele mniejszym stopniu niż w Imperium),rasami ludzkimi je zamieszkującymi czy też klimatem etc. Jednak najbardziej godnymi opisania są 5 z nich będące kolebkami tego państwa,oto one: Roma- '''stolica tego Stanu jest planeta gdzie wylądowali pierwsi koloniści.Nie jest to może najwilgotniejsza planeta (jej orbita jest bliższa orbicie dzisiejszej Wenus niż Ziemi) jednak pod wieloma względami idealnie nadaje się do podtrzymywania zarówno lokalnego jak i ziemskiego życia.Mimo że istnieje tu dziesiątki megamiast zachwycających architekturą to wciąż można spotkać tereny niemal nietknięte przez człowieka. Romanie są kulturalną rasą śniadych,ciemnowłosych ludzi ceniąca piękno i naukę.Nie są może najlepszymi wojownikami jednak bez nich państwo nie działałoby tak sprawnie jak obecnie.Przodkami tych ludzi byli wyselekcjonowani ludzi z terenów Południowej Europy(Serbowie,Chorwaci itp) którzy po wylądowaniu stworzyli piękną kulturą będąca hybrydą własnych zwyczajów jak i elementów zaczerpniętych ze starożytnego Rzymu. '''Ragnarok- '''Planeta z orbity wygląda pięknie,lazurowe oceany,białe połacie tundry,wysokie góry o postrzępionych wierzchołkach oraz lasy zaczynające się w strefie zwrotnikowej.O ile z orbity wygląd zapiera dech w piersiach to życie na powierzchni jest trudne.Ekstremalne temperatury,zabójcze zimni i wroga fauna skutecznie uprzykrzała życie.Jednak twardzi mieszkańcy tych terenów postanowili ze dadzą temu radę i za pomocą olbrzymich maszyn i swojej ciężkiej pracy wybudowali w podziemiach planety,zwłaszcza pod górami, olbrzymie i przestronne podziemne miasta.By nie musieć żyć w ponurych betonowych korytarzach specjalne systemy kontroli klimatu + holograficzne niebo wyświetlane na sufitach znacznie poprawiły komfort życia.Mimo że mieszkańcy skupieni są pod ziemią to jednak znaczna cześć przemysłu toczy się na powierzchni co po wiekach mieszkania zmieniło mieszkańców w idealnych polarników.Przodkami tych ludzi byli wyselekcjonowani ludzi z Finlandii (zarówno co z południa jak i zza Kręgu Polarnego),Szerpowie z Himalajów oraz Chińczycy z tych samych okolic co Szerpowie.Zaowocowało to powstaniem nieco egzotycznej kultury żółtoskórych,twardych polarników zdolnych do życia w takich warunkach. '''Silva- '''federacyjny synonim piękna i harmonii.Zielona planeta z pięknymi turkusowymi morzami i oceanami pokryta lasami przypomina niemal to co można było spotkać przed wiekami na Ziemi.Tutejsi ludzi mimo bycia niezłymi wojownikami o wyjątkowo przyjaznych i pogodnym usposobieniu. Kochają dobra walkę na tym samym poziomie co dobra zabawę i dobre piwo.Ich wojska najczęściej walczyły z Orkami przez co są najlepszym wyborem jeśli chodzi o walkę z tym zagrożeniem.Przodkami tej rasy byli wyselekcjonowani koloniści z Irlandii,Szkocji,Norwegii oraz Brazylii(Indianie).Mieszanka ta zaowocowała powstaniem rasy szczupłych i wysokich,raczej jasnowłosych ludzi o jasnych oczach. '''Ares- '''stolica wojowników i inżynierów.Jest to również najpóźniej zasiedlony świat-kolebka.Glob ten na pewno nie jest przyjazny życiu-pokryty gejzerami,bagniskami,mrocznymi podmokłymi lasami oraz zamglonymi górami stanowi idealna scenerię do horroru.Na dodatek tamtejsza fauna i flora oraz klimat od samego początku dokonywały naturalnej selekcji i tak genetycznie ulepszonych ludzi co zaowocowało powstaniem najlepszych żołnierzy w tej cześć kosmosu.Mimo trudności rozrastały się tutaj miasta i fabryki a ludzie podbijali ten świat i czynili go sobie poddanym.Ludzie na tej planecie słyną z wyjątkowo wojowniczego charakteru i niezwykle silnych i wytrzymałych organizmów(modyfikacje + tutejsze środowisko),spotyka się tutaj wyraźnie wyższy odsetek nosicieli genu Pariasa co w połączeniu z wprowadzonymi zmianami owocuje istnieniem-"Furian"-doskonałych,nieustraszonych super-żołnierzy odpornych na moce osnowy jednak muszących żyć w specjalnych koszarach celem ochrony reszty ludzi.Przodkami tutejszych ludzi byli koloniści ze Środkowej Europy-głównie Polski,Węgier,Czech,Słowacji oraz wschodniej części Niemiec i Obwody Kaliningradzkiego.Powoduje to że rasa ta jest wyjątkowo zmienna jeśli chodzi o wygląd i jedyne co ją łączy to wprowadzone modyfikacje oraz wspólny środkowo-europejski pień. '''Ulysses- '''stolica postępu technologicznego i w opinii reszty mieszkańców Federacji stolica arogancji i zarozumiałości.Ta piękna zielona planeta nieco podobna do Silvy pokryta jest niemal sieciami laboratoriów i zaawansowanych fabryk.Cuda nad jakimi się tam pracuje dorównują cudom Mrocznej Ery i dla Mechanicusu byłyby powodem obłędu.Niemal wszystkie zdobycze obcego pochodzenia są tam dokładnie badane a do tego wciąż bada się własne osiągnięcia celem poprawy niedociągnięć. Tutejsi ludzie są również zmodyfikowani genetycznie i cybernetycznie by być jeszcze doskonalszymi naukowcami.Wysocy,szczupli o ektomorficznej budowie ciała charakteryzują się niemal nieludzkim geniuszem i zdolnościami obliczeniowymi.Mimo ze są wyjątkowo aroganccy to za ich pomocą Federacja doszła do takiego poziomu,posiadają jeszcze jeden atut-spora ich grupa ma geny Nawigatorkskie i przechodzi szereg udoskonaleń cybernetycznych oraz mordercze szkolenie pod okiem Eldarów by być możliwie najlepszymi przewodnikami wypraw poprzez Osnowę(mimo technologii która w znaczmy zakresie ich wyręcza).Przodkami tej rasy byli wyselekcjonowani Japończycy,Szwajcarzy i pewne grupki Polaków,Anglików i Amerykanów jednak ciężko to zauważyć ze względu na skutki modyfikacji-jasna karnacje(często albinizm), wyjątkowo jasne oczy koloru niebiesko-fioletowego(u albinosów czerwone). Technologia ''Napędy statków kosmicznych'' 'Napęd podświetlny- '''udoskonalona wersja imperialnego, początkowo jedyny osiągalny i posiadający więcej wad niż zalet do dziś jest wykorzystywany jako alternatywa w razie awarii.Dzięki niemu statki mogą osiągać około 60-70% prędkości światła. '''Napęd FTL-' jest to autorski projekt napędu opracowany około 100 lat po wylądowaniu pierwszych kolonistów na Romie.W przeciwieństwie do Imperium gdzie istnieje tylko napęd podświetlmy (Sub-light) i osnowiański tutaj powstało aż kilka rożnych napędów.Napęd FTL jest szybszy niż podświetlny oraz pewniejszy niż osnowiański(oferuje prędkość zaledwie 4x większą niż światło-w standardzie Galaktyki-mało) '''Napęd Osnowiański- '''czyli środek który umożliwił Imperium istnienie w dzisiejszym kształcie.Nie jest to rodzima konstrukcja i nie jest jasne kiedy statki Federacji Mondrath weszły w posiadanie tej technologii.Stosunkowo rzadko wykorzystywany ze względu na niską ilość nawigatorów oraz brak Astronomiconu co dodatkowo osłabia jego efektywne działanie. '''Napęd tunelowy- '''szczytowe osiągniecie tutejszych inżynierów.Działa na zasadzie tworzenia korytarzy w czasoprzestrzeni przez co może poruszać się na olbrzymie odległości bez narażania się na Osnowę(odległość roku świetlnego pokonuje się wówczas w 10 sekund).Napęd jednak musi robić przerwy(zejść do FTL) co 60 lat świetlnych celem ponownego załadowania napędu.By sprawnie nawigować tworzeniem "korytarzy" supercogitatory na pokładzie maja dokładne mapy pulsarów i czarnych dziur oraz anomalii spaczni (głównie Oka Terroru) co pozwala ominąć te potencjalnie śmiertelne dla załogi zagrożenia. '''Tworzywa Ceramit-''' prawdopodobnie najpopularniejsze tworzywo wykorzystywane wszędzie-od wojska po kanały melioracyjne.Jakościowo nie odbiega od imperialnego jednak czasami dodawany jest do niego tlenek tytanu co zmienia go w 'Titamit '''będący idealnym budulcem baz kosmicznych na martwych powierzchniach księżyców. '''Plastal- '''w Imperium technologia chyląca się ku zapomnieniu, w Federacji jest istotnym elementem konstrukcji budynków,statków kosmicznych,pojazdów itd. gdzie przed wiekami wyparła zwykłą stal. '''Adamantium-' jeden z najwytrzymalszych materiałów zarówno w Imperium jak i Federacji. 'Supercrete- '''jest to rozwojowa odmiana ferrobetonu uzyskana dzięki asteroidom o składzie możliwym tylko w tej części kosmosu.Dzięki tej substancji można budować olbrzymie budowle mogące znosić zarówno piekielne upały jak i mrozy bliskie zera absolutnego. '''Immalapidebus- '''całą technologia Eldarów polega na psychoaktywnym upiorycie. Właściwości tej substancji przez wieki intrygowały naukowców Federacji aż wreszcie udało im się za pomocą całych rzesz psioników oraz masy specjalistycznych urządzeń uzyskać pewną ilość substancji początkowo wyglądającej jak upioryt. Początkowy zachwyt szybko został zgaszony gdy okazało się że substancja zewnętrznie przybijająca upioryt jest kupką nanowłókien. Zawód jednak ustąpił gdy odkryto że jest to nadprzewodnik i do tego substancja która zrewolucjonizuje wszystko związane z elektroniką jak i technologiami przesyłu energii(np.tarcze w statkach).Dzięki uprzejmości Eldarów naukowcom w końcu udało się opanować względnie bezpieczną metodę pozyskiwania tego surowca(i sprytną metodę "utylizacji" psioników i pojmanych czarnoksiężników Chaosu bądź spaczonych przedmiotów).Oczywiście uzyskiwana w ten sposób ilość jest mała przez co jest jednym z najdroższych surowców.Oczywiście odnaleziono drugą drogę pozyskiwania tej substancji-przekształcenie upiorytu, jednak ilość upiorytowego złomu jest jeszcze mniejsza niż ilość psioników. '''Zarhplast-' główny materiał służący do produkcji pancerzy dla żołnierzy jak i pojazdów.Tworzony jest na zasadzie prasowania krystalicznych nanowłókien przez co jest zarazem lekki jak i odporny na strzały z broni energetycznej(bo kryształ) i broni kinetycznej(splot na mikroskopijnym podobny do kolczugi dodatkowo sprasowany).Wytwarza się go z czystego węgla za pomocą i niezwykle rozwiniętej technologii umożliwiającej masową jego produkcję. 'Neurinium-' jest to galaretowata substancja uzyskiwana na bazie skomplikowanego procesu będąca jednym z głównych elementów budujących tutejsze układy scalone należące do najbardziej zaawansowanych maszyn.Nie jest to surowiec rodzimy dla Federacji a jego produkcję umożliwia dziwne urządzenie z danymi znalezione w kosmicznym wraku dryfującym wokół zniszczonej kolonii.Wrak był starożytnym krążownikiem i nosił ślady trafień potężną bronią oraz stanowił bazę mroczno-eldarskich korsarzy przez co szybko znalazł się na celowniku Federacji.Mrocznych Eldarów zabito, wrak zbadano jednak jedyna rzeczą działającą (oprócz złomu zostawionego przez korsarzy) był ukryty w ruinach mostka komputer z danymi.Na podstawie analizy mocno zniszczonego urządzenia odzyskano zaledwie strzęp zawierający plan tego materiału oraz jedną tylko ścieżkę jego wytwarzania.Galaretowaty materiał umożliwił duży skok w pracach nad S.I(Federacja wie o LzŻ przez co traktuje te badania bez przesadnego optymizmu) oraz lepszymi systemami pamięci. '''Żródła energii Prometh- 'czyli paliwo uzyskiwane z atmosfer gazowych gigantów,gwiazd bądź na skutek eksploracji regolity i skał budujących asteroidy.Jest to idealny zamiennik dla XXI wiecznych paliw kopalnych oraz idealna "krew" napędzająca większość maszyn bojowych i cywilnych.Federacja stworzyła na bazie promethu bojową mieszankę "Helios" będącą paliwem do większości miotaczy płomieni. '''Reaktory plazmowe-' antyczna już technologia która umożliwiła zasiedlenie ludziom kosmosu a obecnie zasila najpotężniejsze osiągnięcia technologi Imperium jak i Federacji.W przeciwieństwie do Imperium reaktory Federacji są wydajniejsze(niewiele ale jednak) a ze względu na brak otoczki "świętości" i doskonałą znajomość ich budowy również mniej zawodne. 'Reaktory antymateryjne-' odkrycie Immalapidebus sprawiło że naukowcy szybko wrócili do zarzuconych przed wiekami badań nad antymaterią.Okazało się bowiem że ten niezwykły materiał pozwala bezpiecznie zamykać pułapki energetyczne umożliwiające uzyskiwać energię ze zderzeń materii z antymaterią.Dzięki temu potężnemu źródłu energii wolniejsze od imperialnych statki zyskały pewną przewagę- tarcze i systemy laserowe mogące być zasilane na niewyobrażalnym poziomie. 'Reaktory czarnej materii-' póki co prototypy tych źródeł energii montowane są w Battlesuit'ach używanych przez Ulyssiańskie Oddziały Samoobrony, jednak skuteczność tego źródła energii sprawia że planuje się w je wyposażyć nowe typy tych maszyn. Planowane są również większe wersje tego reaktora do napędzania statków kosmicznych. '''Okręty Floty Podstawowy środek służący do przerzutu żołnierz,pojazdów lub surowców i kolonistów. Sam pojazd jest stosunkowo nieźle opancerzony jednak przenosi jedynie lekkie baterie do zwalczania mniejszych pojazdów.To te maszyny są obecnie najlepszymi przyjaciółmi inwazji mondrathńskich żołnierzy ze względu na możliwość bezpiecznego przerzutu ich i ich ekwipunku na dowolne pole bitwy. Najmniejszy okręt bojowy floty Federacji.Całe ich zastępy patrolują zarówno rubieże państwa jak i jego szlaki wewnętrzne.Pojazdy te są szybkie,zwrotne i doskonale wyposażone w zróżnicowane uzbrojenie przez co statki te zdolne sa walczyć z różnymi typami przeciwnika. Cięższy i jeszcze potężniej uzbrojony statek. Okręty te są trzonem każdej floty ze względu na wielość zastosowań oraz fakt że są to już konkretnej wielkości okręty zdolne rozrywać obce okręty na strzępy salwami z potężnego arsenału. Statek ten jest swoistą hybrydą Okrętów klasy Sparta i niszczycieli Freya. Stworzone je do szybkiego przerzutu najlepszych oddziałów wojska lub/i oficjeli przez co są zarówno mocno opancerzone jak i uzbrojone a mimo tego szybkie i zwrotne. Statki te są pancerną pięścią każdej floty zdolna do anihilowania wielu statków na raz.Maszyny te są dosyć drogie przez co stosuje się je do ostatecznych ataków na wroga. Wyposażone w całe tony uzbrojenia i opancerzone w sposób wręcz niezwykły przez wiele wieków gwarantowały nietykalność terenów Federacji. Rozwinięcie okrętów klasy Sparta zdolne przenosić olbrzymie ilości sprzętu i żołnierzy jednak posiada cechę której Sparcie brakuje.Otóż na jego pokładzie stacjonują całe dywizjony lotnicze zdolne wspierać ataki naziemne jak i chronić inne okręty przed wrogimi myśliwcami. Okręty te są prototypowymi jednostkami dominacjo kosmicznej.Są to obłędnie drogie jednostki-za 2 takie statki można śmiało zbudować i wyposażyć cała flotę. Najpotężniejszym uzbrojeniem są 2 działo wystrzeliwujące olbrzymie głowice Vortex zdolne zniszczyć bez śladu nawet sporą jednostkę lub znaczną cześć planety. Pojazdy lekkie Pojazdy te obejmują lekkie pojazdy stosowane przez wojsko i kolonistów a więc mieszczą się tutaj motory,antygravy, wszędołazy oraz drony o kilka klas bardziej zaawansowane od stosowanych przez Tau.(Oczywiście ryciny nie przedstawiają dokładnego wyglądu pojazdu a jedynie mają na celu przybliżenie jak on wygląda) Doktryna wojsk Federacji w przeciwieństwie do doktryn imperialnych stawia na szybkość ataku. Prawie żadna maszyna w arsenale nie oddaje takich posług tej zasadzie jak Motor Szturmowy.Zbudowane w oparciu o konstrukcje motorów stosowanych przez kolonistów do których upakowane zostały całe tony odkryć wojskowych laboratoriów na Ulyssesie mimo bycia tylko motorem na polach bitew potrafią sporo namieszać. Potężne silniki zapewniają tej maszynie znakomite osiągi,karabin wbudowany w kierownice niezłą siłę ognia przeciw piechocie a potrójna wyrzutnia mini-rakiet samonaprowadzających z tyłu pojazdu daje im szanse w walce z tymi średnio opancerzonymi konstrukcjami. Icerunnery są maszynami opracowanymi przez Ragnarosjan do przemieszczania się po skutych lodem pustkowiach swojego świata macierzystego.Szybko jednak oni a za ich przykładem reszta narodów wprowadziła te maszyny na uzbrojenie gdyż wielokrotnie polami bitew były planety łudząco podobne do Ragnaroka. W zasadzie maszyny te wykorzystują wiele zespołów z motoru szturmowego jednak prawie nigdy nie są uzbrojone gdyż stratedzy dawno stwierdzili ze w warunkach polarnych lepiej jest zainwestować w "bagażnik" na wodę i racje żywnościowe niż w uzbrojenie które w wybitnie trudnych warunkach może zawieść i być tylko bezużytecznym balastem. Początkowo maszyny te były przypisane wyłącznie Space Trooper'om i służyły one do poruszania się na pokrytych regolitem księżycach. Jednak potencjał maszyny szybko został zauważony przez inne typy wojsk i szybko został zmodyfikowany.Powstał w jego wyniku wszędołaz uwielbiany przez żołnierzy walczących w trudnych warunkach.Sam w sobie pojazd nie zapewnia niemal żadnej ochrony przed ogniem przeciwnika jednak jest mobilny i niezawodny.Doskonale wypełnia rol.e szybkiej maszyny szturmowej albo(znacznie częściej zresztą) rolę transportera amunicji i innych tego typu rzeczy niezbędnych do walki. Zwiadowcy mimo dostępu do Szturmowych motorów,wszędołazów czy też skuterów śnieżnych cały czas odczuwali niedosyt.Brakowało im maszyny wyposażonej w zestaw super czułych sensorów do tego poruszającej się w sposób zupełnie bezgłośny i nie pozostawiający śladu przejazdu.Naukowcy na Ulussesie i Aresie szybko zasiedli do desek kreślarskich by dać żołnierzom ową maszynę marzeń.Wykorzystano w jej budowie prototypową wówczas płytę antygrawitacyjną do której dodano wiele zaawansowanych systemów elektronicznych oraz czujną głowicę na przodzie wyposażoną w zestaw sensorów.Maszyna ta mimo początkowych trudności szybko przekonała do siebie zołniuerzy i obecnie wiele formacji zwiadowczych przemieszcza się na niej zbierając informacje o wrogu sami będąc niemal nieosiągalni dla niego. Niektórzy nazwa ta maszynę najlepszym przyjacielem żołnierza na polu walki,Imperium nazwie ja abominacja a u Tau wywołałaby ukłucie zazdrości. Dron ten wykorzystuje A.I na poziomie 6-io latka przez co może się uczyć jednocześnie jest niezastąpionym narzędziem mocno rozszerzającym świadomość sytuacyjną dowódców.Maszyny te w Federacji pełnią wiele różnych ról:od patrolowania ulic megamiast do bycie wsparciem jednostek na polach bitew z Orkami,eldarskimi(lub mroczno eldarskimi) korsarzami i innymi potwornościami Galaktyki. Transportery piechoty Predatory są maszynami przypisanymi jednostkom elitarnym ze względu na swoją specyfikację.Mimo że są potwornie szybkie i zwinne posiadają kompozytowy pancerz zdolny wytrzymać naprawdę sporo trafień.Mikro silniki rakietowe(w podwoziu)pozwalają na wysoki desant tej maszyny, na pokładzie mieści 5 żołnierzy (4+kierowca) i 2 drony (w gniazdach na wieżyczce).Na uzbrojenie tej maszyny składa się działko automatyczne na bez-łuskowe "bolty" kaliber 17 mm oraz wyrzutnia pocisków kierowanych na 8 pocisków. Maszyny Raptor są wsparciem dla atakującej piechoty jednocześnie wypełniając rolę wsparcia ogniowego dla atakujących oddziałów. Stosunkowo szybkie i pokryte pochyłym pancerzem kompozytowym zdolne są wiele znieść choć warto zaznaczyć że nie nadają się do wypełniania roli czołgów.Załogę stanowi 2 osoby(kierowca+operator wieżyczki) a maszyna potrafi zabrać 6 osobowy oddział+ wyposażenie).Maszyny te są uzbrojone w działko automatyczne na bez-łuskową amunicję "boltową" kaliber 25 mm zdolną spenetrować bez problemu pancerz porównywalny z Leman Russem oraz sprzężony z nią karabin maszynowy. HMMWV to antyczny projekt po gruntownym liftingu.W zasadzie jest to prosta i niezawodna maszyna pokryta lekkim pancerzem będąca wołem roboczym dla wojska.W tej roli maszyna ta spełnia się bez zarzutu .Jednak ataki w jej wykonaniu niemal na pewno skończą się klęska jeśli wróg będzie dysponował czymkolwiek cięższym od ręcznej broni palnej.Załogą pojazdu to 3 ludzi(kierowca,dowódca i strzelec pokładowy), maszyna może na raz przerzucić do 8 żołnierzy desantu nawet w wyjątkowo niesprzyjającym terenie. Uzbrojona jest zazwyczaj w CKM na dachu choć opcjonalnie może przenosić wiele innych broni wparcia. O ile HMMWV zadowolił żołnierzy na wielu planetach to Aresjanie szybko zaczęli kręcić nosem na te maszyny gdyż ich planeta(tj.warunki klimatyczne,fauna a nawet flora) boleśnie przetestowały te maszyny.Okazało się że mimo mobilności,wielozadaniowości i niezawodności brakuje im zdolności poruszania się w wyjątkowo trudnych warunkach oraz opancerzenia. Aresjanie szybko na jego podstawie zbudowali Urala.Maszyna ta w zasadzie jest hybrydą rozwiązań z wszędołaza Arisaka,Hmmwv i Raptora.Od lekkiego wszędołaza zaczerpnięto rozplanowanie układu jezdnego,od Raptora pancerz a od HMMWV większości jego zalet. Powstał wówczas hermetyczny pojazd zdolny wytrzymać o wiele więcej od popularniejszego transportera jednak ze względu na cenę(około 4x wyższą niż HMMWV) maszyny te spotyka się raczej w jednostkach Aresjańskich. Maszyny te są bezpośrednim potomkiem policyjnych transporterów z Romy.Mule'e powstały na bazie aresjańskich Urali które przeszły gruntowne przeprojektowanie mające zmienić je w rasowe maszyny policyjne.Jednak podczas walk z Orkami w ruinach zapomnianej już wtedy ludzkiej cywilizacji na obrzeżach Obszaru Zewnętrznego Federacji szybko Mule'e udowodniły że w walkach miejskich sprawdzają się jako znakomite wsparcie dla idacyh do ataku żołnierzy.Przeprojektowano je wówczas ponownie poprawiają właściwości jezdne i są obecnie powszechnym wsparciem dla lekkich HMMWV. Ares jest planeta o wyjątkowo dużej powierzchni pokrytej bagnami,często owe bagniska są również zarośnięte wysokimi roślinami a nawet lasami podobnymi do namorzynowych.Żołnierze przed opracowaniem tych stosunkowo prostych maszyn na takich terenach musieli polegać wyłącznie na kanonierkach,wszędołazach lub antygrawach. Oczywiście mogli również zasuwać na własnych nogach lub zmagać się z pontonami i temu podobnymi urządzeniami.Oczywiście naukowcy szybko rozwiązali ten problem do tego korzystając z planów poduszkowców z połowy XXI wieku. Stworzone lekko opancerzone poduszkowce poruszające się dzięki 2 silnikom odrzutowym zdolne do bardzo szybkiego poruszania się po ojczystych bagniskach Aresa.Przenoszą one 10 żołnierzy + sporo sprzętu do tego załoga to 2 ludzi(pilot i obsługa CKM-u). Princeps to wóz dowodzenia polem bitwy.Mimo wybudowania z użyciem technik niemal identycznych z tymi wykorzystywanymi w czołgach podstawowych niemal nigdy nie przebywa na polu bitwy.Zadaniem tej maszyny jest zbieranie i na analizowanie tysiecy megabajtów danych o polu bitwy co pozwala lepiej koordynować jednostkami.Załoga takiego pojazdu to załoga właściwa (kierowca) i 6 ludzi siedzących przed wielkimi monitorami wewnątrz którzy to odpowiadają za koordynacje odcinka frontu. Sama maszyna posiada jedynie flary i systemy walki elektronicznej przez co zawsze musi pozostawać pod silną eskortą. Maszyny ciężkie Rattler jest podstawowym czołgiem wykorzystywanym przez Federację.Na jego główne uzbrojenie składa się podwójne działo szynowe (identyczna technologia wykorzystywana jest w Dominium Tau) oraz 2 wyrzutnie kierowanych rakiet przeciwpancernych. Sama maszyna jest porównywalna wielkościowo z Leman Russem jednak zbudowano ją w innych założeniach.Szturmy maszyn pancernych musza być przede wszystkim szybkie i druzgoczące przy jednocześnie maksymalnej ochronie załogi. Rattlery idealnie zgrywają 3 cechy wymagane od czołgu-pancerz(potrafi przetrwać naprawdę wiele), mobilność (mimo gąsienic potrafią pędzić w terenie około 80 km/h) oraz siłę ognia(2 Rail-canony to atut nie do podważenia). Edison jest kołowym transporterem pancerzy bitewnych.Może na pokład zabrać 2 sztuki tych pojazdów oraz być na polu walki ich centrum serwisowym,punktem zaopatrzenia i stacją paliw.Mimo ciężkiego opancerzenia i niezłej mobilności nie posiada żadnej broni do walki co uniemożliwia mu bycie jednostką typowo frontową). Lotnictwo Raven'y są najprostszymi i najpopularniejszymi maszynami latającymi z jakim może mieć styczność żołnierz Federacji.Zbudowane w układzie klasycznym pokryte solidnym pancerzem zdolne są wypełniać rolę podstawowej jednostki transportowej,desantowej lub też ratunkowej.Powszechny choć dużo częściej spotkać je można w "normalnej" Armii.Załoga to 2 osoby + 8 osób desantu. Rook jest kanonierką zdolna zarówno pełnić role maszyny transportowej jednak w przeciwieństwie do Ravena można za jego pomocą desantować wojsko z niskiej orbity około planetarnej.Maszyny te są szybkie,zwrotne a do tego uzbrojone 2 2 CKM chroniące desantującą się piechotę.Załogę stanowi 2 pilotów(w układzie znanym z XXI wiecznych maszyn szturmowych) + 10 żołnierzy desantu. Hydry są ciężkimi kanonierkami zdolnymi na "jeden raz" desantować 80 żołnierzy lub tez sporej partii pojazdów.Wykorzystują one rozwiązania stworzone w budowie Rook'a jednak powiększone do imponujących rozmiarów.Niemal 4 razy większe od Rook'ów posiadają 4 silniki turbo-odrzutowe wsparte wyrafinowanym systemem antygrawitacyjnej płyty przy zaledwie 3 osobowej załodze zdolne są przetransportować z orbity w dowolne miejsce na planecie 80 żołnierzy z pełnym sprzętem lub kilkanaście pojazdów/kilka czołgów. Podczas gdy zwykłej Armii wystarczą Raveny,Rook'i i Hydry jednostki specjalne zażyczyły sobie konstrukcji opartej na rozwiązaniach z Rook'a jednak mogące wypełniać rolę wsparcia ogniowego(coś jak elitarne Predatory).Konstruktorzy zatem połączyli sprawdzone kadłuby Rook'ów z nowoczesnymi silnikami wektorowymi a do tego wszystkiego dodali podwójne działko szynowe oraz 2 punkty dla wyrzutni zestawów rakietowych.Konstrukcja ta szybko zdobyła uznanie i jest obecnie wizytówką jednostek elitarnych. Jak każde wojsko również Federacja musiała nieco poczekać na stworzenie maszyny szturmowej opartej o konstrukcję maszyn transportowych.Jednak gdy pierwsze Wiwerny ruszyły do boju masakrując wrogie jednostki same będące chronione pancerzem i szybkością swojego lotu szybko zaskarbiły sobie szczere uwielbienie.Pierwsze wersje unosiły się dzięki 2-um silnikom tłokowym jednak już w 35 tysiącleciu powstały wersje korzystające z 2-óch silników turbo-odrzutowych a około 39 tysiąclecia upowszechniły się jeszcze doskonalsze silniki wektorowe.Kanonierka ta uzbrojona jest w potężne działko na bezłuskową amunicję "boltową" (identyczną z tą wykorzystywaną w BWP Raptor) oraz 4 podwieszenia dla zestawów rakietowych. A-60 jest maszyną której dalekim przodkiem był sławny A-10 Thunderbolt. Oczywiście federacyjni naukowcy dokonali w tej antycznej maszynie szeregu ulepszeń przez co A-60 jest o niebo lepszy niż A-10.Posiada 2 silniki turboodrzutowe na grzbiecie maszyny a na jego uzbrojenie składa się potężne działko w Systemie Gatlinga strzelające bez-łuskową amunicją "boltową" kaliber 50 mm oraz po 3 punkty podwieszeń na skrzydło.Celem istnienia tej jednostki jest wsparcie walczącej piechoty podczas walk z wrogimi pojazdami pancernymi i doskonałym uzupełnieniem wolniejszych Wiwern. O ile imperialne maszyny (bazujące na STC maszyn dziwnie przypominających maszyny historyczne)oznaczane jako myśliwce są raczej średnimi konstrukcjami to Valianty są hybrydą rozwiązań rodem z przełomu Długiej Wojaży/Złotej Ery a rozwiązań zaczerpniętych ze zdobycznych maszyn eldarskich. Dzięki temu maszyny te zostawiają daleko w tyle konstrukcje ludzi (i chociaż Mondrath nigdy nie miał okazji to również maszyny Tau :D). Imperium do zadań bombowych stosuje masowo produkowanego Marudera-czyli maszynę prosta,niezawodną i stosunkowo przeciętną.Jednak Federacja od zawsze stawiał na rozwiązania zawierające wiele technologicznych udogodnień.Dlatego też Cygnus został zbudowany w układzie latającego skrzydła co pozwala mu na przenoszenie wielkiej ilości bomb przy jednoczesnym zachowaniu sporej prędkości i zwrotności. Sprzęt górniczy Oczywiście nie jest to maszyna stricte wojskowa jednak jej największym po cywilnych firmach odbiorcom jest wojsko.Te olbrzymie ruchome kopalnie zdolne są z księżycowych skał lub innego podłoża potrafią wyekstrahować /wydobyć surowce niezbędne dla toczących się walk. Równocześnie te gargantuiczne maszyny są ruchomymi fabrykami zdolnymi dzięki drukowi 3D produkować części maszyn a nawet całe maszyny,amunicję czy też broń. Maszyny te są olbrzymimi kosmicznymi ciężarówkami zdolnymi do przewozu urobku czy też gotowych produktów.Jednak maszyny te są również przerabiane na księżycowe czołgi(przewyższające nawet Land Raidery) służące Space Trooperom do walk na tych niebezpiecznych terenach jak i do transportu ich oddziałów. Broń ''' Na tę gałąź technologi warto poświecić dłuższą chwile gdyż rozwinęła się ona w odmiennych warunkach,udoskonalona została przez nieco inaczej myślących naukowców aż wreszcie skierowana została do innego profilu odbiorcy. Pierwsze typy uzbrojenia które stały się prekursorami każdego niemal następnego typu tego sprzętu były prostymi autogunami,miotaczami płomieni,meltami bądź laserami czy też plazmówkami. W Federacji nigdy nie doszło do powstania broni volkite gdyż brakowało takiej potrzeby,broń vortex jest stosunkowo świeżym wynalazkiem a do tego zamiast broni energetycznej ludzie z Mondrath rozwinęli broń rezonansową(i nigdy nie stworzono na jej terenach broni łańcuchowej).Reasumując- wspólne korzenie to jedyne co częściowo łączy broń Imperium i Federacji gdyż późniejsza sytuacja "geo-polityczna" dostęp do technologi Eldarów oraz (co niepotwierdzona oficjalnie) Nekronów dało początek wieli niezwykłym systemom uzbrojenia. Obecnie Federacja wykorzystuje następujące typy uzbrojenia: -broń palna (tutaj zawrzeć można również miotacze płomieni, melty i nieco sztucznie rozszerzając kategorię rakiety) -broń szynowa (coś jak wynalazki Tau) -broń plazmowa (głównie przestrzeń kosmiczna i jako ciężkie wsparcie) -broń laserowa-wszędzie poza Ulyssesem jako broń typowo p-pancerna - broń biała oparta na technologi ostrzy rezonansowych '''Broń palna W Imperium ze względu na zaszłości historyczne oraz fakt że religia została pomieszana z technologią typowa broń palna dostała miano broni stosunkowo przestarzałej podczas gdy bolter stał się świętym orężem zmodyfikowanych genetycznie żołnierzy(a do tego nieco z boku istnieje jeszcze broń igłowa). W Federacji ta gałąź uzbrojenia również przeszła spore zmiany jednak poszły one w innym kierunku.Przede wszystkim warto uświadomić sobie że główny odbiorca broni w Federacji to Armia Federacyjna.I tu większość czytelników mogłaby zapytać-"I co z tego?", otóż Armia ta to nie masowy pobór i nacisk na najtańsze i najłatwiejsze systemy uzbrojenia a specjalistyczny oręż dla profesjonalisty (i tu odniesienie do Kasty Ognia u Tau jest jak najbardziej na miejscu).Zatem twórcy broni palnej musieli w Federacji stanąć przed zadaniem dania żołnierzowi broń do której zabierze spory zapas pocisków, będzie ona niezawodna mimo walk na najróżniejszych terenach walk a do tego będzie na tyle potężna by nawet mała grupa żołnierzy była godnym uwagi przeciwnikiem(co jest opozycją w stosunku do "zimnowojennej" doktryny Imperium gdzie to dopiero oddział żołnierzy staje się śmiertelnie groźnym wrogiem). Pierwszym ulepszeniem broni zatem jaka przyszedł na myśl inżynierom była zmiana amunicji z łuskowej na bezłuskową. Był to strzał w dziesiątkę gdyż dzięki zmniejszeniu pocisku bez utraty jego siły niszczącej żołnierz zaczął być swoistym magazynem amunicji.Jednak wkrótce naukowcy na Aresie dodali do tego typu amunicji jeszcze jedno ulepszenie. Ulepszeniem owym było dodanie do pocisku wybuchowej głowicy wypełnionej kilkoma rodzajami substancji niszczących w zależności od typu.Od tamtej pory przyjęła się nazwa "bezłuskowa amunicja boltowa" a żołnierz dostał kilka rodzajów jednocześnie lekkiej a zarazem potężnej amunicji na każdą okazję.Mimo potęgi jej produkcja dalej jest o niebo tańsza niż imperialnego boltowego odpowiednika.Obecnie wykorzystuje się kilka rodzajów tej amunicji: -'Głowica Standardowa'- wypełniona niewielka ilością pentakubitanu (super silnego środka wybuchowego) zdolna spenetrować pancerz zbliżony do pancerza SM(prawdopodobnie również pancerz SM ale brakuje testów porównawczych) a następnie wybuchnąć z siłą porównywalną do siły 40% siły granatu zaczepnego(zwykły człowiek zostaje rozerwany,SM ma ciężkie obrażenia) -'Głowica Zapalająca'- zamiast wybuchowego pentakubitanu głowica wypełniana jest "Heliosem"(pochodna promethu spalająca się około 3 razy gorętszym płomieniem),po trafieniu w cel dochodzi do zapłonu materiału wypełniającego co spala przeciwnika od środka- amunicję tą wymyślono podczas walk z Orkami. -'Głowica Przeciwpancerna'- a właściwie 2 rożne typy głowic.Starszy projekt jest to głowica zawierająca uranowy szpikulec zdolny do spenetrowania nawet średnich pancerzy imperialnych maszyn,wadą tego projektu jest jednak fakt że szpikulec zadaje stosunkowo proste do leczenia rany (Orkowie mogą tego nawet nie zauważać w mniejszej ilości).Jednak inżynierowie szybko zbudowali głowice oparta na technologi melty.W tej głowicy ładunek kumulacyjny o wysokiej temperaturze po prostu spala wszystko na swej drodze niszcząc jednocześnie tkanki wroga. -'Głowica kwasowa'- najrzadszy typ amunicji jednak wywiad federacyjny badający zagrożenia ocenia ze może być to najważniejszy typ uzbrojenia za jakieś 200 lat.Powodem tego w opinii Federacji mogą stać się Tyranidy których istnieniu dowiedziano się niedawno i do walki z którymi Federacji brakuje wiedzy i taktyk.Oczywiście amunicja kwasowa nie powstała na fali badań nad tym nieznanym zagrożeniem,tylko ze względu na częste walki z Orkami (jednak ze względu na cenę wyższą niż zapalająca był niepopularna) Obecnie w Federacji stosuje się następujące modele: Prawdopodobnie najtańsza broń palna wykorzystywana w tym państwie.Niezwykle popularna zarówno wśród stróżów prawa jak i przestępców.Oczywiście stosują go też żołnierze jednak zwykle jest to broń ostatniej szansy lub też jako broń do walki w ciasnych pomieszczeniach typu tunele,korzysta z najpopularniejszej amunicji kaliber 4,7mm. Hornet C76 jest przepisową bronią boczną dla żołnierzy Federacji.Co niezwykłe mimo zbudowania w systemie bull-pup można go śmiało używać go jedną ręką(choć zwykle żołnierze w własnym zakresie silnie modyfikują tę broń tworząc najróżniejsze kombinacje).Wykorzystuje przepisową amunicję 4,7mm(bezłuskową,boltową).Mimo poręczności broń ta słabo spisuje się w walkach z ciężej opancerzonym wrogiem a do tego żołnierze sarkają na niezbyt wygodne umiejscowienie magazynka za rękojeścią. O ile zwykły żołnierz musi użerać się z Hornetem to zwiadowcy dostają do rąk broń boczną z co najmniej dwóch półek wyżej.Tym razem inżynierowie postawili na układ klasyczny oraz rozwiązania znane od najdawniejszych wieków połączone z nowoczesnymi materiałami i technologiami. Stalker X09 jest maszyną stworzoną dla oddziałów specjalnych walczących na tyłach.Dlatego też broń ta posiada składaną kolbę oraz potężny tłumik dźwięku. By uczynić ją niezawodną materiały z jakich została wykonana porównywalne są cenowo z tymi wykorzystanymi na około 3 karabinki szturmowe.I rzeczywiście- broń ta za pomocą typowej amunicji niemal bezgłośnie są w stanie oddawać celne strzały na zadziwiające na broń krótką odległości-niemal 60 m. AGSP jest bronią stworzoną dla oddziałów desantowych która ma pełnić rolę maszynki do szybkiego rozdawania pocisków i przygważdżania wroga.Doskonale spisuje się w walkach miejskich,podczas abordaży statków oraz w każdej sytuacji gdzie celność ustępuje miejsca liczbie strzałów na minute.Stworzono je przed wiekami jednak postęp w dziedzinie uzbrojenia zamiast zepchnąć je na dalszy plan ciągle udoskonalał je aż w 41 tysiącleciu i osiągnął swój obecny kształt. AGSP jest obecnie pistoletem maszynowym strzelającym standardowym nabojem 4,7 mm(bezłuskowym,boltowym) ze spiralnego magazynka mieszczącego 110 tych pocisków.Oczywiście broń ta na dystansach powyżej 120-140 mm jest koszmarnie niecelna a do tego mocno się grzeje ale fakt siły ognia sprawia że żaden żołnierz szykujący się do szturmu na wrogi statek czy też budynek nie wymieni jej na żadną inną. IAR A1 jest standardowym karabinkiem szturmowym Armii Federacyjnej.Strzela amunicją bezłuskową(i do tego boltową) kalibru 5,7 mm której to przenosi 40 sztuk w magazynku.Pod wieloma względami jest niemal odpowiednikiem lasguna z Gwardii- tj. niezawodnym przyjacielem żołnierza dającym mu argument w walce z każdym typem wroga .Jednak siła strzału,wykorzystywana amunicja oraz modularna konstrukcja daje mu możliwość dostosowania się do wielu teatrów bitewnych.Co ciekawe IAR A1 posiada możliwość instalacji bagnetu, oraz co mniej ciekawe całej gamy osprzętu taktycznego. O ile IAR A1 ze swoją teleskopową kolbą jest idealnym towarzyszem dla zwykłych żołnierzy to jednostki desantowe i wszelkiej maści jednostki elitarne od zawsze szukały czegoś wygodniejszego. Inżynierowie z Ragnaroka wzięli zatem IAR'a i na jego podstawie złożyli ASPR-Q12. Broń ta zbudowana w układzie bezkolbowym ze zintegrowanym kolimatorem i ze wszelką dbałością o ergonomię użytkowania. Elitarne siły szybko kupiły te maszynę i do dziś jest to niemal ikona tych budzących grozę żołnierzy.Sama broń napędzana jest amunicją 5,7mm i posiada możliwość montażu tony wyposażenia taktycznego. HKG-U7 jest to lekki RKM który powstał z potrzeby stworzenia dla żołnierzy stosunkowo lekkiej broni zdolnej przygważdżać wroga w sposób niemożliwy do uzyskania za pomocą IAR'ów lub ASPR'ów. Oczywiście i tu inżynierowie postarali się i połączyli rozwiązania z obu standardowych karabinków. Uzyskano w ten sposób broń o obłędnej szybkostrzelności,lekkiej ergonomicznej konstrukcji oraz możliwości doczepienia osprzętu jeszcze zwiększającego jej zdolności bojowe. O ile podczas walk z odkrywanymi podczas rozrostu państwa koloniami ludzkimi broń ręczna opisana wcześniej była więcej niż wystarczająca w końcu Federacja nadziała się na godnego przeciwnika.Z pomocą zaawansowanych technologi bioinżynieryjnych państwo nazywające się Królestwem Astaroth'a powołało podczas korzystając również z mrocznych mocy potwory zwane As'roth. Te potworne chimery rożnych gatunków w tym ludzi, kierowane morderczym instynktem, a do tego wyposażone w sprzężone z układem nerwowym bronie wprost zmasakrowały oddziały inwazyjne.Broń oczywiście je zabijała jednak kalibrowi 5,7 mm brakowało jednego- siły obalającej dedykowanej dla słoni.Jednak inżynierowi widząc odwrót i klęskę stworzyli w rekordowym wówczas czasie nową amunicję-8,5 mm oraz dedykowany jej CKM HG60. Nowa amunicja wystrzeliwana z olbrzymią szybkostrzelnością z nowej broni zatrzymała wreszcie postępy obrońców.Wojna trwająca 3 lata od momentu jej wprowadzenia sprawiła że HG60 szybko zagościł na wielu frontach i do dziś służy do walki z wyjątkowo twardym przeciwnikiem. Po pojawieniu się naboju w kalibrze 8,5 mm Silvańskie firmy produkujące uzbrojenie myśliwskie szybko zaczęły konstruować różnej maści karabiny na ten nabój.Jednak z nich stworzyła jednak karabin precyzyjny który to na setki lat stał się podstawowym wyposażeniem każdego strzelca wyborowego i większości snajperów. KLS-HPR jest występującym w 3 rodzajach karabinem na nabój 8,5 mm charakteryzujący się doskonała celnością i niezawodnością której widok jest typowym elementem krajobrazu wszystkich działań militarnych Federacji. SIS-4 czyli strzelba półautomatyczna stosowana przez Federację.Jeden z nielicznych typów broni palnej wykorzystującej standardową amunicję scaloną. ASSP jest młodszym bratem SIS-4 powstałym dla jednostek szturmowych.Tym razem zainwestowano w konstrukcję w pełni automatyczną zdolną wystrzeliwać tony śrucin w kierunku hord wroga czyniąc ten shotgun częsty wyborem żołnierzy walczących z Orkami lub innym wrogiem stosującym podobną taktykę. Granatnik TT-09 wystrzeliwujący granaty 30mm jest nieocenionym wsparciem dla piechoty walczącej z Orkowymi hordami.Broń ta posiada solidna jednakże zaawansowaną konstrukcje zapewniająca spory zasięg i celność, magazynek na 3 granaty + 1 w komorze oraz ciekawe przystosowanie- możliwość strzelania federacyjną wersją amunicji boltowej. Została ona stworzona na bazie amunicji nabytej od Wolnych Handlarzy i służy do walk z mechami używanymi przez Orków. COBRA jest eksperymentalną bronią stworzoną od podstaw w Federacji na bazie odkryć związanych z bronią igłową(używaną sporadycznie w Imperium).Ekstremalnie rzadka, wykorzystywana jest głównie do cichych zabójstw przez agentów wywiadu choć planiści mają chęć stworzyć jej cięższego odpowiednika i wysłać (poprzez Wolnych Handlarzy) na testy w rejony Tyranidzkich inwazji. HR-280 jest najprostszym środkiem do walki z wrogimi kolumnami pancernymi bądź wyjątkowo dużymi hordami wroga.Jest to granatnik rakietowy wielokrotnego użytku strzelający wieloma typami pocisków: od niekierowanych ładunków do samonaprowadzających pocisków przeciwlotniczych.Stosunkowo tani i niezawodny a jednocześnie potężny stanowi niezastąpionego towarzysza walki gdy inne typy uzbrojenia ciężkiego zawiodą. Broń szynowa W XXI w ludzkość weszła w posiadanie broni wykorzystującej ferromagnetyczne szyny do przyspieszania litych pocisków.Technologia ta szybko została udoskonalona i trafiła najpierw do przestrzeni kosmicznej a po miniaturyzacji do rak zwykłych żołnierzy.Ludzkość przez wieki stosowała te technologię ceniąc jej potęgę jednak szybko zdano sobie sprawę z kilku rzeczy.O ile wystrzał jest potężny to o ogniu automatycznym raczej trudno mówić- broń oddawał kolosalne ilości ciepła po strzale.Fakt przenoszenia wręcz ton amunicji przy sobie przyćmiewał fakt ze w wypadku wyczerpania się baterii było to po prostu kupka drobnych kawałków metalu.No i oczywiście broń ta wymagała układów scalonych do funkcjonowania w wiec w trudnych warunkach pół bitew po prostu odmawiała posłuszeństwa.Sprawiło to że ten typ uzbrojenia nigdy na szerszą skalę nie był wykorzystywane a nieliczne STC takich konstrukcji prawdopodobnie przepadły w zamęcie po Złotej Erze.Jednak fakt ze Mondrath jeszcze przed Mroczną Erą Technologii oddzielił się od reszty ludzkiej cywilizacji pozwolił przetrwać temu typowi uzbrojenia.Mało tego broń tę udoskonalono niezależnie tworząc broń pulsową.Z broni wykorzystującej tę technologię korzysta raczej mały odsetek żołnierzy gdyż rozwój broni o większej niezawodności po prostu zepchnął ją na dalszy plan. Obecnie w Federacji stosuje się następujące modele: Prawdopodobnie najliczniej stosowany typ uzbrojenia wykorzystujący te technologię.Stosunkowo mało szybkostrzelny charakteryzuje się sporym odrzutem i olbrzymią precyzją strzału pojedynczego.Wydawany jest niemal równolegle z pospolitszym karabinkiem wyborowym jako jego doskonalsze uzupełnienie. Strzela wolframowymi prętami kaliber 3 mm zdolnymi spenetrować pancerze odpowiadające imperialnej Chimerze(w najsłabszych punktach). Stosunkowo rzadki karabin przeznaczony do walk na powierzchniach martwych,pozbawionych atmosfery planetach i księżycach.Wydawany jest tylko tym oddziałom które mają walczyć na takim teatrze działań lub są Space Soldier's i musza patrolować owe jałowe,nawiedzane przez kosmiczne promieniowanie pustynie.Działa na zasadzie zbliżonej do X34 jednak jest jeszcze potężniejszy co równoważone jest albo przez ciężki skafander wspomagany Space Soldiers lub przez trójnóg jeśli używa go zespół 2-óch żołnierzy. Wyrafinowane działko p-pancerne HR-56 będące na wyposażeniu Armii Federacji jest zdolne zmienić posterunek zwykłych żołnierzy w doskonałą zaporę przed atakiem pancernym.Oczywiście Mondrath stosuje kilkanaście różnych rodzajów działek p-pan ale HRC-56 powstał tylko w 1 celu. Otóż WAAGH które spustoszyło niemal 30% Federacji miało na stanie zadziwiająco skuteczne(choć prymitywne) pancerze wspomagane.Dowództwo zlekceważyło to jednak wtedy okazało się że owe pancerze mają w większości wbudowane tarcze flarowe. Ataki tych orkowych wojowników po prostu zmiatały obronę Federacji.Przeciw każdemu takiemu atakowi musiano skierować masy pojazdów, żołnierzy i całego zaplecza co szybko wykańczało gospodarkę.Straty rosły, wojsko ponosiło klęskę za klęska a Orkowi szabrując maszyny zdobywali całe góry materiału z którego wytwarzali kolejne "kopie" tego sprzętu.Układ padł po 3 miesiącach, system po kolejnych 3 latach.Orkowie wdarli się niemal do granic Macierzy co zmusiło naukowców do szybszej pracy.Po jakichś 8 miesiącach na pola bitew trafiły te działka i okazało się że są lekarstwem na szarżujące bestie zakute we wspomagane pancerze.Działko było zaskakująco szybkostrzelne(chłodzone specjalnym płynem) a każdy jego wystrzał był celny i po prostu anihilował wroga.W rok od tego momentu Orków wybito a system odzyskano-przy okazji HRC-56 stał się jedną z najbardziej cenionych broni p-pancernych. ARCC -123AQ jest zaliczany do broni szynowej mimo że jest przedstawicielem broni plusowej jeśli chodzi o siłę działania.Stworzono go na Ulysessie jako eksperyment jednak wyciekł on do jednostek specjalnych.Właściwie działa niemal identycznie jak broń pulsowa Tau(z którą sama nic go nie łączy oprócz zasad działania) i przez to po kosmetycznych przeróbkach(żeby wyglądał jak sprzęt Tau) jest sprzedawany zainteresowanym Wolnym Handlarzom. Broń termiczna Wszystkie niemal rozwinięte cywilizacje we Wszechświecie niezależnie od siebie wciągnęły prymitywna siłę ognia na teatry nawet najbardziej wyrafinowanych działań wojennych.Miotacze płomieni,metly,broń fuzyjna i inne tego podobne są zabójczym przeciwnikiem zarówno dla piechoty jak i sprzętu. Jednocześnie cześć uzbrojenia tego typu to maszyny stosunkowo proste a jednak pozwalające zniszczyć nawet bardziej wyrafinowanego przeciwnika (lub cholernie wielkiego Orka).Mondrath niemal od dnia założenia walczący z Orkami znacznie rozwinął ten typ uzbrojenia korzystając zarówno z dorobku własnych naukowców jak i osiągnięć przechwyconych lub wyhandlowanych od innych ras i cywilizacji.Z broni w Federacji korzystają wszystkie rodzaje wojsk które kierują wyloty ich luf zarówno przeciw koszmarom Osnowy jak i zaawansowanym Eldarom bądź krwiożerczym Orkom. Obecnie w Federacji wykorzystuje się następujące modele : LF-304-jest najpopularniejszym modelem miotacza płomieni stosowanego przez żołnierzy. Dwa zbiorniki zawierające spory zapas "Heliosa" z których odchodzi przewód zakończony głowicą wyrzucająca płonące w obłędnej temperaturze, lepkie paliwo tej broni. Największą zaleta jest możliwość ciągłego działania przez aż 4 minuty co pozwala zmienić spory kawałek pola walki w płonące piekło.Broń ta jest już stosunkowo starym projektem (dobre 500 lat) jednak ciągle wspaniale spisującym się przeciw Orkom,Chaosowi oraz cywilizacjom xenos. MC- ZU54 to najpopularniejsza broń typu melta używana przez Mondrath. Jest to suma doświadczeń z walk przeciw opancerzonym wrogom oraz spostrzeżeń żołnierzy.Posiada 2 lufy mogące działać niezależnie do siebie, tj. większa lufa strzela w trybie p-piech. umożliwiając spopielenie sporej grupki wrogiej piechoty a mniejsza z dokładnością spawarki wystrzeliwuje spójniejszy strumień rozpalonego gazu umożliwiając penetrację niemal każdego pancerza.Oczywiście broń ta nie jest doskonała gdyż ma mały zasięg(identyczny z imperialnymi odpowiednikami) i ma paliwa z zbiornikach na zaledwie kilka strzałów w trybie przeciwpancernym i kilka więcej w trybie przeciwpiechotnym. To jest dopiero kuriozum stworzone na Ulysiessie i jednocześnie najgorszy wróg Orkowych ciężkich pojazdów bądź też chord piechoty.W pierwszym trybie broń ta po prostu eksploduje jednak czynnikiem niszczącym w jej wydaniu jest mordercze promieniowanie mikrofalowe obejmujące 10-12 m2 zdolne stopić nawet pancerz czołgu porównywalnego z Leman Russem(a na pewno ugotować załogę).Jednak naukowcy z Ulyssesa nie byli by sobą gdyby do tej zabawki nie dodali jeszcze jednej "zabawnej" opcji".Otóż po ustawieni drugiej konfiguracji granat staje się ładunkiem kierowanym z opcją przyczepienia się do powierzchni a następnie przepalenia jej skoncentrowanym tym razem strumieniem mikrofal.Mało tego niektóre modele mają wysuwane w razie 2-ugiej opcji pazury umożliwiające wbicie się w pancerz a następnie przebicie go(i zwykle całego pojazdu na wylot) co zabija zwykle całą załogę.Potwierdzone raporty wspominają ze granaty te(zwłaszcza w 2 konfiguracji) niszczyły maszyny typu Land Raider(głównie chaosowe bądź orkowe). Broń plazmowa Podobnie jak w Imperium oraz reszcie cywilizowanych części kosmosu broń ta jest synonimem potęgi.Widoczne w federacyjnej gałęzi tej broni wpływy eldarskie jednak zmieniły nieco wykorzystanie tej technologi przez co zmieniły się też systemy uzbrojenia korzystające z tej technologi.Powstały zarówno blastery plazmowe będące doskonałymi "karabinami" wparcia jak i strzelby plazmowe i ciężkie miotacze.Ze względu na o całe niebo lepszą technologię plazmową federacyjne wynalazki są bezpieczniejsze dla użytkownika oraz bardziej zróżnicowane. Obecnie w Federacji wykorzystuje się następujące modele Jest to strzelba plazmowa spotykana na niemal każdym polu bitwy.Samopowtarzalna,strzelająca potężnymi ładunkami plazmy zdolna jest anihilować na bliskim i średnim dystansie nawet potężniejszych przeciwników przez co jest jednym z ulubionych widoków żołnierzy na polu walki. PB-7 jest swoistym plazmowym CKM-em zdolnym zalać wroga seriami plazmowych pocisków zmieniajacych ich w żałosne ślady sadzy i plamy metalu.Oczywiście broń ta ma tendencję do przegrzewania się podczas szczególnie intensywnych strzelanin jednak systemy alarmowe i udoskonalone radiatory pozwalają zwykle unikać wybuchów tej broni. LPC-55 jest istnym spełnieniem marzeń piechoty otoczonej przez pojazdy pancerne.Ten miotacz plazmowy mimo potęgi swoich wystrzałów(niestety kondensatory wymagają 3 minut do ponownego załadowania) jest relatywnie lekką konstrukcją co umożliwia targanie jej po rożnych polach bitew nawet przez zwykłych żołnierzy.Najciekawszym zastosowaniem tej broni jest bycie bronią do zwalczania wrogich pojazdów w przestrzeni kosmicznej przez Space Soldiers. Broń laserowa O ile w Imperium jest to niezwykle "popularna" technologia to w Federacji systemy korzystające z tej technologi są raczej albo potężna artylerią albo systemami przeciwpancernymi(i jednocześnie przeciw lotniczymi bądź rakietowymi).Ze względu na słabsze zaawansowanie tej technologi nikt póki co nie myśli nawet o zminiaturyzowaniu jej do poziomu broni ręcznej(szok :D Imperium ma coś zaawansowanego i daje to byle hołocie).Oprócz systemów na okrętach bądź tez artylerii planetarnej stosują go drużyny przeciwpancerne. Większość modeli broni laserowej powiela rozwiązania stosowane w HB-64 CL.Broń ta opracowana została do walk z Eldarami zrzeszonymi w pirackiej flocie Urinthala. Był on wyrzutkiem z Yme-Loc który jako niezależny kapitan grasował z podobnymi mu w okolicach Federacji polując (na początku) na statki handlowe a następnie odważył się by zaatakować i złupić kilka koloni.Wojsko wysłane wówczas do walk szybko zostało rozproszone na znacznym obszarze a następnie uwikłane w morderczą wojnę podjazdową.Brakowało broni ciężkiej zdolnej jednym strzałem przeciążyć osłony i zniszczyć maszyny Eldarów szybko przemykające nad powierzchnią.Jak zwykle niezawodni naukowcy z Ulyssesa przyszli z pomocą wojskom.Podarowali oni im eksperymentalne wówczas egzemplarze broni mające w założeniu być częścią systemu do niszczenia rakiet.Mimo sporej wagi i konieczności targania ciężkiego pakietu energetycznego zdolność tej broni do zniszczenia jednym strzałem niemal każdej maszyny wroga zdobyła wielką popularność.Broń wprowadzono do masowej produkcji i wkrótce karminowe strumienie lasera zaczęły przecinać setki pół bitew niszcząc pojazdy poczynając od wyrafinowanych czołgów Eldarów, splugawionych maszyn Chaosu bądź orkowych Stomp i Gargant. Siły zbrojne Charakterystyka W przeciwieństwie do choćby Imperium czy też zbliżonego pod pewnymi względami Dominium Tau wojska Mondrath przez wieki nie stanowiły jednolitej organizacji.Pod pewnymi względami przypominały one niezborny konglomerat różnej wielkości oddziałów o mocno zróżnicowanym parku maszynowym i uzbrojeniu. Główny ciężar walk spoczywał na wojowniczych Aresjanach oraz podstępnych Ragnarosjanach wspieranych zdobyczami Ulyssian. Jednak wolniejsze podróże kosmiczne, wojny ze wszystkimi potwornościami galaktyki oraz chęć lepszej ochrony własnych planet wymusiło w końcu reformę.Podczas ustanawiania nowego porządku w Federacji powołano wspólna Armię Federacyjną mającą być jednocześnie mieczem i tarczą zajmowanych planet.Wprowadzono wówczas nowy,wspólny typ pancerza(niemal identyczny z tym używanym przez Aresjan).Również uzbrojenie i pojazdy zostały mocno ujednolicone.Gdy Armia osiągnęła już swój dzisiejszy kształt przeszła swój chrzest bojowy-Wojnę z Gor'thokami. Być może tylko dzięki tej reformie w ogóle udało się przeprowadzić tak skuteczną obronę.Jednak okazało się również że trzeba do Armii wcielić kilka nowych typów żołnierzy.Chodziło o super-komandosów tworzonych przez Aresjan noszących dziś nazwę Deathsword '''i scybernetyzowanych na poziomie porównywalnym ze Skitarii '''Ulysses Tech-hoplits. '''Podczas tej wojny wprowadzony został do użycia również potężniejszy model Pancerza Bitewnego-Ronina. Armia ta słynie ze surowej dyscypliny, jednak nie jest to Imperium z Komisarzami stojącymi z wycelowaną w plecy żołnierzy bronią.Zaufanie zamiast brutalności, indywidualne zdolności zamiast mas piechoty oraz chęć poświęcenia się a nie wymuszony terrorem dryl.Pod pewnymi względami wyposażeniem armia ta przypomina to co reprezentuje sobą Kasta Ognia-a więc obraz profesjonalnej armii z najnowszymi typami uzbrojenia. '''Armia Federacyjna Rekrutacja By wstąpić do Armii Federacji trzeba przejść (na części planet obowiązkowe) szkolenie wojskowe trwające pół roku.Nie jest to szkolenie łatwe, nie jest też całkiem bezpieczne jednak ochotnik który je zakończy z pozytywnym wynikiem dostaje szansą dołączenia do Armii Federacyjnej.Dopiero tam przechodzi kolejne 7 miesięcy tym razem profilowanego szkolenia na którego końcu dostaje stopień szeregowego i osobisty pancerz.Po tym wydarzeniu nazywanym kolokwialnie "Przysięgą" rekruci zostają wysłani do wzmocnienia istniejących oddziałów. Wyposażenie Na wyposażenie każdego żołnierza Federacji składa się: -'mundur' (może on pełnić role skafandra chroniącego przed skutkami broni ABC a nawet prymitywnego skafandra kosmicznego przez krótki czas) -'pancerz osobisty "Legion"' będący zaawansowaną zbroją porządnie chroniącą właściciela zarówno przed bronią energetyczną(porównywalna z lasgunem)jak i palną(kule z imperialnych autogunów),dodatkowo pancerz jest na tyle lekki i przemyślnie zaprojektowany że nie obciąża zbytnio właściciela co umożliwia długie marsze. -'broń główna'- najczęściej IAR A1, u jednostek desantowych będzie to ASPR-Q12,strzelcy wyborowi i obsługa broni ciężkiej dostają inne typy uzbrojenia - broń boczna '''- zwykle Hornet choć szczęściarze mają dostęp do Stalkera. Żołnierze służący nieco dłużej i weterani prawie zawsze kupują sobie prywatnie odpowiadający im model broni o kalibrze zgodnym z wojskowym standardem.Czasem może być to broń plazmowa,shotgun czy też wyrzutnia rakiet. - '''ostrze szturmowe - krótkie ostrze rezonansowe idealne do walk w zwarciu - 3 granaty zaczepne,2 obronne, czasami granat Asmodai - osprzęt taktyczny 'w tym plecak - '''racje żywnościowe,woda na 4 doby '+ podstawowe leki - '''nieśmiertelnik + duperele osobiste Rodzaje oddziałów Pod tym względem Armia Federacji i Gwardia Imperialna nie różnią się w większy sposób.Istnieją w niej zarówno lekkie oddziały nazywane tradycyjnie "górskimi",jednostki zmotoryzowane,zmechanizowane,pancerne,desantowe oraz specjalne. Lotnictwo w przypadku Federacji podlega Armii co pozwala lepiej koordynować działania na polach bitew. Struktura organizacyjna Drużyna- '''jest to oddział 9 szeregowców którymi dowodzi '''Sierżant wspierany 2-3 kapralami.Drużyna jest podstawową jednostką tworzącą Armię, czasami tworzy się drużyny przechodzące specjalistyczne szkolenia np. drużyny medyków, ciężkiego sprzętu, artylerii. Pluton- '''4 drużyny(36 żołnierzy) tworzą pluton dowodzony przez młodszego oficera- '''Porucznika. Kompania- '144 żołnierzy (4 plutony) tworzy najczęściej wykorzystywaną grupę żołnierzy- Kompanię. Dowodzenie nad tym oddziałami powierza się '''Kapitanom. '''Ten oddział ze względu na możliwości techniczno-szkoleniowe jest w stanie pojedynczo radzić sobie z różnymi typami wrogów. '''Batalion-' 4 kompanie (576 ludzi) pod dowództwem Komandora. '''Regiment- '''tworzony przez 4 bataliony (2304 żołnierzy). Regimenty są podstawową formacją jaką musi wystawić każda planeta.W zależności od populacji może liczba tego typu oddziałów może wahać się od 2-3 na mało zaludnionych planetach z rubieży do kilkudziesięciu na wysokorozwiniętych planetach z Macierzy.Regimentem dowodzi '''Komandor-Major. Brygada- '''4 regimenty(9216 żołnierzy) pod dowództwem '''Generała. Korpus- '''4 brygady (36 864 żołnierzy) pod dowództwem '''Generała-majora. Armia Układowa- '''(130-160 brygad-5 160 960 żołnierzy) pod dowództwem '''Marszałka '''stanowi siłę chroniącą statystyczny układ planetarny należący do Federacji. '''Deathsword Rekrutacja Początkowo żołnierze tego typu byli charakterystyczni wyłącznie dla planet zasiedlonych bądź zdominowanych przez Aresjan. Sami Aresjanie zmodyfikowani przez wieki walk i manipulacji genetycznych byli doskonałym materiałem na żołnierza jednak postanowili oni stworzyć coś lepszego.Jak zwykle Ulyssianie dostali szansę na stworzenie czegoś nowego i bez specjalnej zwłoki przystąpili do badań.Setki sierot wyłapano z ulic bądź wywieziono z sierocińców by w mrocznych laboratoriach testować coraz wymyślniejsze kuracje modyfikacyjne.Około 90% przypadków umarło na skutek powikłań bądź z nieludzkiego,niedającego się wytłumić bólu.Jednak mieszanina specjalnie zmodyfikowanych wirusów ( cześć z nich była pochodzenia mroczno eldarskiego a naukowcy zdobyli ją od wojska do badań).Mieszanina owa została nazwana "Błękitnym Ogniem" i po dopracowaniu niuansów jej stosowania pierwsi młodzi ochotnicy (modyfikacje można przeprowadzić wyłącznie na dojrzewającym organizmie) zostali poddani procedurze przemian. Około co 4 umarł kilkadziesiąt sekund.Z pozostałych trzech dwóch umarło maksymalnie po tygodniu w straszliwym cierpieniu gdyż ich ciała nie wytrzymały i po prostu rozpadły się na krwawy śluz.Jednak co którzy przeżyli po pół roku wychodzą z komór.Zamiast grupki nastolatków z komór wyszli mężczyźni słusznego wzrostu.Ich organizmy stały się doskonałymi maszynami wojennymi. Szybkością stali się równi Eldarom, siła niemal nie ustępowali Orkom a do tego stali się inteligentniejsi w charakterystyczny,drapieżny sposób.By jeszcze zwiększyć ich zdolności opracowano dla nich pancerze wspomagane doskonale chroniące właścicieli a do tego wspierające i tak ulepszone ciał serwomechanizmami i autozmysłami. Tak wyposażonych wysłano na setki pół bitew gdzie zdobyli swoja wielką i krwawą sławę.Po reorganizacji Federacji Deathsword '''stali się endemitem Aresjan jednak wraz z wybuchem wojny z xeno-najeźdźcom postanowili że pokażą na co ich stać. Miażdżyce a jednocześnie chirurgiczne uderzenia pozwalały na szybkie postępy w walce a ich misje dywersyjne niejednokrotnie całkowicie rozprzęgały obronę wroga.Po inwazji w ramach podzięki za zasługi utworzono wiele '''Brygad Specjalnych Deathsword '''które stały się dla Mondrath tym czym dla Imperium stali się Space Marines(z wiadomymi różnicami). '''Wyposażenie - skafander '- stanowiący jednocześnie mundur,chroni doskonale przed próżnią,skażeniem maści wszelkiej oraz zawiera specjalny układ mogący w trakcie walki pompować środki p-bólowe,leki,antybiotyki itp w miejsca zranień. - '''pancerz wspomagany "Immortalis"-' stworzony na bazie technologi bliźniaczej do tej która dała początek pancerzom wspomaganym Marines. Cześć rozwiązań jednak jest wyjątkowa dla tego sprzętu przez co niespodzianki takie jak rezonansowe ostrze wysuwane z przedramienia bądź też paralizator zdolny wyładowaniami elektrycznymi na parę metrów powalić Orka.Jednostka zasilająca pozwala temu pancerzowi na naprawdę długie działanie a do tego pancerz ten ma ciekawy atut-plecak odrzutowy. Umożliwia on szybkie przeloty na średniej wysokości bądź też długie skoki idealnie wpisujące się w taktykę hit&run. - '''broń główna - ASPR-Q12 bądź inny elitarny i wyjątkowo zabójczy typ uzbrojenia -'broń boczna' - zwykle Stalker ale jest to sprawa mocno indywidualna - ostrze rezonansowe - '''doskonałe ostrze bojowe charakterystyczne dla tych żołnierzy (podobnie jak miecz łańcuchowy dla Space Marines) - '''3 granaty zaczepne,3 obronne,2 Asmodai - osprzęt taktyczny + plecak - racje żywnościowe,woda itp na 6 dób. - nieśmiertelnik w formie tarczy + rzeczy osobiste Rodzaje oddziałów Brygady Specjalne Deathsword (Special Squad Deathsword)- '''czyli najliczniejszy typ tego rodzaju żołnierzy.Korzysta z niezmodyfikowanych w znaczący sposób pancerzy wspomaganych i jest dokładnie tym czym Astartes dla Gwardii Imperialnej.Ich ataki są miażdżące gdyż ich arsenały przechowują setki pojazdów i rodzajów uzbrojenia przez co równorzędnym dla nich przeciwnikiem mógłby być albo cały zakon marines, zaawansowane wojsko jakiejś cywilizacji bądź bardzo dużo horda Orków. '''Brygady Dalekiego Zwiadu (Distant Recon Squad-DRS) - super-żołnierze z tego typu brygad są specjalistami od walk daleko za linami wroga.Żołnierze z tych oddziałów z niezwykłą skutecznością potrafią wykorzystywać teren walk oraz swoje wyposażenie,choć zdarzały się wypadki w których walczyli oni pozbawieni pancerzy wspomaganych i zwyciężali. Żołnierze z tych oddziałów są zwykle dziksi i brutalniejsi od innych typów tych super-komandosów przez co jeśli walczą często stosują terror wobec wrogiej ludności cywilnej. Uchodzą za niemal niedoścignionych speców od akcji dywersyjnych i szerzenia zamętu. Często ich pancerze wspomagane są przemalowywane w kamuflaż najlepiej oddający środowisko w którym przychodzi im działać. Brygady Autonomiczne (Autonomic Squad-AS) '''- najlepsi kapitanowi i komandorzy z Deathsword w zamian za zasługi dostają prawo stworzenia własnych oddziałów (zwykle w sile regimentu) które to po dostaniu odpowiednich statków klasy Invictus ruszają by na Obszarach Zewnętrznych i poza nimi walczyć z zagrożeniami.Przez swoją niezależność budzą zazdrość pośród reszty żołnierzy jednak to własnie oni przyjmują na siebie pierwsze ataki i z narażeniem nie tylko własnego ale ogólno-federacyjnego bezpieczeństwa badają sąsiednie cywilizacje- w tym Imperium.Wykorzystują zawsze sprzęt z najwyższej półki a na znak niezależności niemal 70% tych oddziałów nosi czarne pancerze ze zmodyfikowanymi hełmami. '''Struktura Organizacyjna Drużyna do Zadań Specjalnych- podobnie jak w Armii jest to podstawowa struktura tworząca te oddziały.Tworzy ją 4 komandosów a dowodzi najstarszy stopniem ("szeregowi" członkowie nie zwracają uwagi na swoje stopnie ale niżej porucznika nie ma tam nikt). Oddział do Zadań Specjalnych - tworzony przez 20 komandosów(5 drużyn).Zwykle dowodzą nimi komandosi w stopniu kapitana,czasem komandora. Kompania do Zadań Specjalnych - tworzona przez 5 oddziałów (100 żołnierzy) będąca pierwszym autonomicznym zgrupowaniem tego typu żołnierzy- zwykle stanowią oni typowy oddział specjalny przy armijnym Regimencie. Grupa Specjalna-''' jest to jedna z największych jednostek organizacyjnych tych sił specjalnych).Raczej rzadko widuje się Grupę działającą razem w jednym miejscu-zwykle jest ona całością sił specjalnych uczestniczących w konkretnych walkach. 'Brygada do Zadań Specjalnych-' tworzy ją 10 Grup Specjalnych(5000 żołnierzy) i jest to zwykle siła przypisana 1 układowi planetarnemu.Swoją siłą ogólną równają się 2-um dobrze wyposażonym i wysoko u kompletowanym Zakon Astartes przez co warz z Armią Układową mogą długo i naprawdę skutecznie przeciwstawiać się wrogim działaniom. '''Ulysses Tech-hoplits Rekrutacja Pod pewnymi względami naukowcy z Ulyssesa przypominają Tech-kapłanów.Ich ciała(udoskonalone genetycznie w celu maksymalizacji zdolności umysłowych) są wzmocnione całymi tonami wymyślnej bioniki znoszącej ograniczenia ciała oraz podnoszące możliwości manipulacyjne i analityczne(bez żadnej nienawiści w kierunku tego co żywe i kultu maszyny - czysta celowość).Jednak ze względu na swoją wartość mało który Ulyssiańczyk zgłaszał się do służby i w końcu to Aresjańczycy w zamian z szeroki dostęp do wynalazków podjęli się ochrony.Jednak po pewnym czasie naukowcom zaczęli przeszkadzań żołnierze i super-komandosi sojusznika niemal okupujący ich zaawansowane planety.Postanowiono zatem(zresztą na fali reform całej Federacji) za pomocą klonowania najlepszych żołnierzy Aresjan i poddaniu dogłębnej augmentacji stworzyć własne wojska -Tech-hoplitów. Zadbano podczas tworzenia tej armii by tworzący ją żołnierz byli absolutnie lojalni(na poziomie genetycznym) oraz swoją potęgą przewyższali Armię Federacyjną.Udało się to i po zaledwie 5 latach badań całe linie produkcyjne żołnierzy-klonów ruszyły tworząc armię.Po 10 latach(dzięki kilku manipulacjom genetycznym) żołnierze osiągnęli dorosłość i zostali poddani procedurom wszczepu bionicznych ulepszeń.Wzmocniono szkielet,wszczepiono potężniejsze kończyny,bioniczne narządy zmysłów a wszystko to co zostało z organicznego ciała pokryto ciężkim pancerzem. Wkrótce wszyscy którzy ośmielili się zaatakować planetę,księżyc bądź instalację kosmiczną Ulyssiańczyków musieli zmierzyć się z nieznającymi litości zaawansowanymi cyborgami które po prostu wgniatały wrogów w ziemię.Obecnie ich siły są uzupełnieniem Armii Układowych planet Ulyssian (tworzonych zresztą przez te same klony które wykorzystywane są do tworzenia Tech-hoplitów). Wyposażenie '- wszczepy bioniczne'- zaawansowana cybernetyka jest podstawą potęgi tych żołnierzy.Podczas standardowej procedury "rekruci" mają zastępowane na bioniczne-kończyny,większość organów,narządy zmysłów a do tego wszystkiego ich szkielet zostaje wzmocniony specjalnych metalicznym "rusztowaniem". '- ciężki pancerz "Pluton" -' by chronić organiczne elementy Tech-hoplitów naukowcy stworzyli ciężki pancerz z którego nie mógłby korzystać zwykły żołnierz( na pewno nie przez długi czas).Pancerz ten zapewni ochronę porównywalną z imperialnym pancerzem Sororitas przez co cyborgi te są w stanie znieść naprawdę wiele a specjalne sytemy są w stanie umozliwic mu działanie nawet w warunkach kosmosu. - glewia rezonansowa "Sparta" - broń ta,zdolna rozciąć pancerz wspomagany na pół jest elementem nieodmiennie kojarzącym się z tego rodzaju wojskiem.W otwartej walce jest to nieoceniony pomocnik, w walce miejskiej lub też na terenie dżungli średnio przydatna. - broń główna -''' zwykle IAR A1,choć często widuje się RKM-y,melty,plazmówki bądź broń szynową. - '''broń boczna- sytuacja wygląda jak w Armii Federacyjnej - ostrze rezonansowe- oprócz glewii każdy Tech-hoplita posiada rezonansowe ostrze identyczne z wykorzystywanym przez Deathsword. - 5 granatów zaczepnych,4 obronne,1 granat Asmodai '''-przez co nazywani są Boomersami przez innych żołnierzy - '''osprzęt taktyczny - plecak rakietowy - identyczny z wykorzystywanym przez Deathsword, niemal 1/3 tych jednostek posiada ten sprzęt co w połączeniu z zapasam granatów potrafi zmienić nisko lecący odział tych żołnierzy w namiastkę bombowćów nurkujących - pakiety odżywcze na 10 dni - zawierają wodę i wszystkie substancje niezbędne do długiego i efektywnego działania, zwykli żołnierze korzystają z nich niechętnie bo są ochłapami brunatnej galarety z "tekturowymi" kawałkami w środku ale klony nie mają takich zastrzeżeń - nieśmiertelnik w postaci chipa za mostkiem wielkości i z wyglądu przypominający kartę kredytową Rodzaje oddziałów Legiony Szturmowe - '''niezwykle potężne jednostki szturmowe wykorzystujące ciężkie kanonierki do transportu.Ich zadanie polega na przełamywaniu lin frontu ciężkimi uderzeniami.Oddziały te są w tym niezwykle efektywne jednak zwykle ponoszą spore straty(szybko uzupełniane prze kolejnych hodowanych masowo żołnierzy) '''Legionu Oblężnicze - siły wyspecjalizowane w zdobywaniu umocnień wroga bądź tworzenia własnych. Stanowią one doskonałą ciężka piechotę opierającą swoje taktyki na potężnych atakach artylerii i lotnictwa a następnie szturmach wpartych KTO Mule'ami i czołgami.Wykorzystują oni wiele rodzajów broni ciężkiej przez co ich huraganowy ogień zdolny jest spowodować odwrót nawet silnych jednostek pancernych. Legiony Obronne - swoisty joker w tym rodzaju sił zbrojnych.Nie tak mobilny jak legion szturmowy ani tak potężny jak oblężniczy stanowi doskonałe wsparcie dla garnizonów w rodzimych dla Ulyssian układach. Struktura Organizacyjna Centuria - podstawowy typ oddziału Tech-hoplitów liczący 30 żołnierzy pod dowództwem pod-oficera Centuriona.Tech-hoplici mogą sobie pozwolić na taki styl dowodzenia gdyż wszczepy w ich mózgach synchronizują cały oddział i pozwalają na analiza taktyczną za pomocą telereceptorów całego oddziału. Manipuł - oddział tworzony przez 2 Centurie(60 żołnierzy) znajdujący się pod dowództwem ulyssiańskiego Princepsa( inżyniera bojowego-coś jak tech-kapłan) Kohorta '- oddział tworzony przez 3 Manipuły(180 żołnierzy) pod dowództwem Kohortnika-jest to podstawowa jednostka tworząca Legion '''Legion '- potężny związek taktyczny tworzony przez 10 Kohort (1800 żołnierzy) pod dowództwem Generała.Zwykle Ulyssiańskiego układu strzeże 20 takich Legionów(i Armia Federacyjna). '''Space Soldiers Rekrutacja O ile Armia Federacyjna jest doskonałym rozwiązaniem do zabezpieczania planet na światach wyposażonych w atmosferę o tyle instalacje na martwych globach korzystają z jednostek wyposażonych i przeszkolonych do walk na tych terenach.Żołnierze ci są werbowani z personelu owych ośrodków i po szkoleniu wojskowym zawierającym rozszerzone szkolenia z walk kosmicznych stają się idealnymi siłami zarówno do obrony jak i ataków w próżni kosmicznej.Podobnie jak Deathsword posiadają na wyposażeniu pancerze wspomagane jednak budową bardziej przypominające te używane przez imperialnych Astartes. By skutecznie walczyć w owym wrogim środowisku posługują się głównie bronią szynową. Wyposażenie S'kafander' - identyczny z używanym przez Deathsword Pancerz wspomagany "Void" - pod pewnymi względami jest to bliźniak wzoru Maximus używanego przez legiony marines podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty. By lepiej poruszać się w przestrzeni każdy egzemplarz posiada zintegrowany plecak odrzutowy. Broń główna - zwykle broń szynowa wspierana ciężka bronią laserową bądź plazmową Ostrza rezonansowe - najrózniejszego typu przydatne zarówno w walce jak w dostawaniu się na pokłady wrogich okrętów Osprzęt taktyczny 4 bomby plazmowe zastępujące granaty i przydatne do niszczenia poszyć statków bądź elementów uzbrojenia Pakiety odżywcze - identyczne z tymi stosowanymi prze Tech-hoplitów,lepiej spisujące się niż standardowe racje N'ieśmiertelnik' - identyczny z armijnym Struktura organizacyjna Jest identyczna jak w Armii jednak rzadko spotyka się w pojedynczym układzie siły silniejsze niż regiment. Pancerze bitewne W Federacji początkowo najbardziej niszczycielskimi maszynami wojennymi były rodzime odmiany Rycerzy które były używane jednak tylko przez część jednostek wojskowych. Memphisjanie i Romanie niemal całkiem opierali na nich swoje siły podczas gdy Ulyssianie i Aresjanie darzyli te maszyny mieszaniną lęku i zazdrości.By mieć argument zdolny przeciwstawić się Rycerzom postanowiono za pomocą posiadanych planów stworzono pierwsze prototypy pancerzy bitewnych.Były to konstrukcje rozwijające bardzo wcześnie zbudowane maszyny służące jako wsparcie dla pierwszych misji kolonizacyjnych oraz wojen.Konstrukty te są bojowymi Mechami sterowanych za pomocą specjalnych uprzęży oddających ruchy pilota (kto oglądał Avatara wie do czego zmierzam) oraz MIU które w tych maszynach zapewnia pilotowi napływ informacji diagnostycznych o stanie pojazdu i uzbrojenia.Chrztem bojowym tych maszyn była wojna z Rycerzami podczas której te maszyny udowodniły swoją wartość. Mimo że nieporównywalnie słabiej opancerzone i sporo mniejsze swoimi szybkimi atakami zniszczyły wiele wrogich maszyn.Przez wiele lat używane były maszyny model MB-01 "Cobra" które ogniem z ciężkiej broni i potężnymi ostrzami rezonansowymi masakrowały orkowe Stompy i Garganty bądź eldarskie maszyny podobnego przeznaczenia.Jednak inwazja Gor'thoków ukazała że te stosunkowo lekkie maszyny przestały być wystarczające. Inżynierowie wszystkich ludów zjednoczeni tym razem wizją zniszczenia ich państwa połączyli prace i w ekstremalnie krótkim czasie zbudowali nowe Pancerze Bitewne tym razem implantując w nie sporo rozwiązań z Rycerzy. Powstały niemal 2 razy większe maszyny przenoszące uzbrojenie zarówno na ramionach jak i potężnych mechanicznych kończynach.Uderzenia tych maszyn wspierały niemal każde ataki na pozycje wroga będąc istnym biczem bożym na wrogich xenosów. Obecnie w Federacji używane są 2 modele, a każdy z nich posiada kilka konfiguracji uzbrojenia.Maszyny pilotowane są głównie przez pilotów z Armii Federacyjnej ale również Deathsword korzysta z tych maszyn,głównie modelu MB-01 Cobra (a ze względu na bycie super-żołnierzami potrafią zrobić za ich pomocą naprawdę imponujące rzeczy). Federation Battlesuit MB-01 Cobra Jest to starszy,lżejszy model pancerza.Są to 4 metrowe maszyny ważące około 4 ton(w zależności od uzbrojenia).Stworzono je przed wiekami jednak ciągle są używane i modernizowane oraz oddające znaczne posługi na polach bitew.Na swoich własnych "nogach" potrafią poruszać się z prędkością do 50 km/h a do tego posiadają potężny plecak skokowy dzięki któremu potrafi.ą oddawać długie skoki co mocno poprawia skuteczność i nieprzewidywalność ich ataków. Ten typ maszyn jest wyjątkowo popularny zarówno w Armii jak i wśród Deathsword. Istnieje 4 konfiguracje tej maszyny. T1- najpopularniejszy, maszyna w tej konfiguracji wyposażona jest w ciężka broń(potężny autogun, działko automatyczne,miotacz płomieni,meltę itd itp) oraz potężne ostrze rezonansowe zwykle w postaci topora bądź miecza. T2- będący doskonała maszyną wsparcia ogniowego.Przenosi 2 ciężkie bronie przez co potrafi zasypać wrogie siły apokaliptyczna ilością pocisków/plazmy bądź zalać strumieniami ognia. Te maszyny popularniejsze są w Armii,Deathsword raczej z nich nie korzysta. T3- mordercza maszyna do walki bezpośredniej.Dwa potężne ostrza rezonansowe są wspaniałymi towarzyszami w niszczeniu wrogich maszyn niezależnie czy to wytwór Eldarów,Orków czy też innych.Pilotami tego typu maszyn są zwykle Deathsword gdyż ich nieludzkie organizmy mają błyskawiczny czas reakcji. T4- zewnętrznie maszyna tego typu może wyglądać jak wyżej wymienione jednak w środku różni się znacznie od wcześniej wymienionych.Otóż za sterami tej maszyny nie siedzi zwykły pilot tylko klon w kapsule na trwale spięty z obwodami maszyny(podobna technologia stoi za tworzeniem Drednotów Astartes). Ten typ jest używany niemal wyłącznie przez wojska ulyssiańskie jako ciężkie wsparcie dla Tech-hoplitów. Federation Battlesuit MB-02 Ronin Inwazja Gor'thoków stała się początkiem istnienia tych zaawansowanych maszyn.W zasadzie większość maszyn tego typu korzysta ze sprawdzonych rozwiązań zaczerpniętych z Cobry. Jednak lata badań oraz inżynieria wsteczna pozostałości Rycerzy sprawiły że inżynierowie powołali ten pancerz.Jest on wyższy i cięższy od Cobry oraz zdecydowanie lepiej uzbrojony i opancerzony.Mimo swojej wagi i rozmiarów również posiada potężny plecak skokowy dający możliwość miażdżących uderzeń. W Armii jest potężnym wsparciem dla żołnierzy jednak Deathsword stosuje je sporadycznie.Drugim największym odbiorcą i użytkownikiem tych maszyn są oddziały Tech-hoplitów, zwłaszcza te oblężnicze. Istnieje 6 konfiguracji tej maszyny. Templar- właściwie jest to większy i ciężej uzbrojony odpowiednik Cobry T1.Na jego uzbrojenie składa się potężne ostrze rezonansowe oraz podwójna broń ciężka(oraz standardowe dla każdego modelu: wyrzutnia rakiet i podwójne działko automatyczne) zdolne razem zmasakrować nawet spaczonego Tytana. Archer- maszyna zdolna za pomocą przenoszonej broni dystansowej zmienić każde pole bitwy w scenę rodem z koszmaru.Na jego wyposażenie składa się zwykle 2 potężne kartaczownice systemu Gatlinga z potężnym zapasem amunicji oraz podwójne działko automatyczne wsparte standardowym zestawem uzbrojenia naramiennego.Jego pojawienie się na polu walki oznacza dla wroga spotkanie z niewyobrażalna ilością ołowiu wystrzelonego wprost we wrogie hordy.Orkowie walczący z Mondrath za punkt honoru uważają wyeliminowanie tej maszyny w pierwszej kolejności z pola walki. Pilum- konfiguracja przeciwpancerna podobna nieco do Archera. Zamiast przenosić uzbrojenie przeciwpiechotne maszyny te posiadają najczęściej potężne działo szynowe zdolne zniszczyć niemal każdy wrogi pojazd oraz podwójne działko laserowe.Maszyny te zawsze walczą w towarzystwie bardziej uniwersalnych typów gdyż są niezbyt skuteczne przeciw piechocie. Rampage- maszyna typowa dla Aresjan. W zasadzie maszyna podobna jest jest do konfiguracji Templar jednak zamiast działka automatycznego bądź działa szynowego model ten posiada podwójne działo plazmowe.Dzięki swojemu wyposażeniu maszyny te zdolne są walczyć skutecznie zarówno piechocie jak i pojazdom. Firestrike- jest to konfiguracja stworzona przez Silvan. Zmienili oni maszyny te w wyjątkowo mobilne wyrzutnie rakietowe dając im na wyposażenie podwójne 8 prowadnic-owe wyrzutnie rakiet oraz umieszczone na ramionach 5 prowadnic-owe rakiety ziemia-powietrze.Pancerze te są co prawda bezbronne w walce bezpośredniej jednak ich użycie na dystans może salwami rakiet zmienić pojazdy wroga w kupki złomu. Scutum- jest to maszyna wybitnie przystosowana do walk w zwarciu.Zamiast broni dystansowej (oprócz naramiennej wyrzutni i działka automatycznego) posiada potężne ostrze rezonansowe oraz tarczę zawierającą generator osłony.Maszyny te doskonale sprawdzają się w walkach z wrogimi maszynami podobnej kategorii, zwłaszcza Eldarskim. Rasy tworzące Federację Mimo tego że jest to ludzkie państwo jednak wieki życia na odmiennych typach planet plus modyfikacje genetyczne zmieniły poszczególne ludy co stało się powodem powstania 4 ras ludzkich różniących się pod wieloma względami. Romanie Romanie są potomkami kolonistów wywodzących się z południa Europy.Ze względu na fakt że szybko znaleźli swoją planetę oraz byli dosyć spokojnym ludem mało różnią się od ludzi z Imperium.Stosunkowo niscy (średnia wzrostu dla mężczyzny to zaledwie 1,70 m) i słabo umięśnieni zdają się być słabymi żołnierzami jednak wielokrotnie udowodnili ze ich zdyscyplinowane oddziały zmasakrowały nawet największe szturmy Orków. Ragnarosjanie Wyselekcjonowani z północnych rejonów Europy i gór Azji poddani drobnym modyfikacjom jeszcze lepiej przystosowujące ich do zimnego klimatu Ragnaroka. Słyną z wielkiej odporności na mróz oraz mimo średniego wzrostu wielkiej tężyzny fizycznej.Cechy rasy żółtej mocno reprezentowane wśród niuch sprawiły że zasiedlili oni większość dostępnych lodowych światów kładąc rękę na ich potężnych zasobach mineralnych.Ich siły wojskowe są specjalistami w walkach prowadzonych na zamarzniętych globach. Silvanie Celtyckie geny przodków Silvan w połączeniu z modyfikacjami genetycznymi uczyniły lud ten podobnym do elfów z legend(albo Eldarów).Silvanie charakteryzują się szczupłymi,atletycznymi ciałami dzięki czemu doskonale dopasowali się do życia na pokrytych puszczami planetach.Tradycją wśród nich są skomplikowane tatuaże oznaczające pozycję człowieka w społeczeństwie.Jednostki wojskowe z Silvanu są specjalistami porównywalnymi z Eldarami bądź Zwiadowcami Astartes w walkach partyzanckich na terenach leśnych. Ulyssianie Mimo iż przodkowie Ulyssian wywodzili się z Wysp Japońskich głębokie modyfikacje genetyczne zmieniły ich w wysokich,ektomorficznych albinosów.Celem owych ulepszeń była maksymalizacja ludzkiego potencjału umysłowego oraz wszczepienie pewnemu odsetkowi populacji genu Nawigatora.Oprócz tego że dzięki inżynierii genetycznej stali się z czasem geniuszami technologicznymi i doskonałymi Nawigatorami ich ciała zostały dodatkowo mocno zmodyfikowane bionika.Celem tych ulepszeń było zniesienie ograniczeń ludzkiego ciała oraz podniesienie zdolności analitycznych.Na pierwszy rzut oka bardzo przypominają Mechanicus jednak ich "wiara" polega na ciągłym tworzeniu,ulepszaniu oraz pozyskiwaniu technologii.Ze względu jednak na swoje ciała oraz arogancje powstała przez lata bycia ludem geniuszy nie walczą na wojnach, powierzają to zadanie specjalnym klonom samym pozostając z tyłu celem dowodzenia. Aresjanie Już sam fakt iż przodkowie tego ludu wywodzili się od Słowian z domieszką krwi teutońskiej i węgierskiej sprawił że ci koloniści słynęli z wielkiej dumy i zdolności bojowych.Jednak to lata podróży kosmicznej podczas której uwikłali się w liczne konflikty zmieniły ich w lud doskonałych żołnierzy.Poddano wówczas całą populację serię modyfikacji które zmieniły ich w Kasrkinów (tzn.w odpowiedników Kasrkinów) co umożliwiło im wówczas pokonanie wrogów.Jednak po osiedleniu się na planecie niezbyt sprzyjającej życiu modyfikacje te pomogły im również walczyć o przetrwanie na jej powierzchni. Ów dobór naturalny połączony z wcześniejszymi modyfikacjami sprawił w końcu że ich organizmy przerosły w końcu to co reprezentują imperialni Kasrkini i uczyniło ich doskonałymi żołnierzami.Często poddają się oni drobnym ulepszeniom bionicznym by być jeszcze skuteczniejsi.To właśnie ten lud jest podstawą sporego odsetka jednostek wojskowych oraz załóg piratów i przestępców. Władze Federacji Ze względu na ustrój federacyjne władze w tym państwie utrzymuje Kongres składający się z 4 przedstawicieli spośród którego wybierany jest jeden Prezydent.Oczywiście poszczególne części państwa mają nieco odmienne ustroje jednak organ Kongresu na czele z Prezydentem jest regulatorem zapobiegającym niepotrzebnym tarciom na tym tle.Pod władzą Kongresu i Prezydenta znajdują się jeszcze: Armia Federalna,Deathsword, cześć Legionów Tech-hoplitów,Skarbiec Federalny oraz Policję Federalną.Cała reszta przemysłu i armii obronnych planet podlega poszczególnym Kongresmenom.Obecnie u władzy znajdują się: Król Henryk XIX Vercontyx jest władcą Silvańskiego Zjednoczonego Królestwa oraz Prezydentem Federacji.Jest on doskonałym,myślącym dalekosiężnie politykiem podczas rządów którego państwo osiągnęło stabilizację a około 100 koloni z Obszaru Zewnętrznego zostało wcielonych do Macierzy.Nie jest on szczególnym fanem wojska jednak dba by dalej utrzymywać jego wysoką gotowość i bez najmniejszego wahania walczy z Orkowymi piratami gnębiącymi "południowy-wschód" Federacji.Jednak woląc rozwiązania pokojowe zawarł rozejmy z kilkoma eldarskimi flotami pirackimi oraz wycofał około połowy Brygad Autonomicznych badających Imperium gdyż konserwatywni Wolni Handlarze związani z Inkwizycją zaczęli tropić statki owych grup. Do tej pory potrafił sobie zjednać sobie władców: Raganorka,Romy oraz uzyskać poparcie Ulyssesa. Jego największym przeciwnikiem jest Kanclerz Aresjan który wciąż dąży do wtargnięcia na ziemie Imperium i odbicie mu kilku pobliskich sektorów.W rodzimym państwie króla ustrojem panującym jest monarchia parlamentarna nieco podobna do brytyjskiej z początku XXI wieku. Cesarz Aurentian II Silny '''jest silnym przywódcą który panuje nad Imperium Romanum silną ręką korzystając ze swojego charakteru oraz wsparcia społecznego.Jego autorytarne rządy oraz współpraca z Prezydentem sprawiły że zlikwidował patologie gnębiące do tej pory jego włości.Celem obrony swoich włości musiał już na samym początku stoczyć długa wojnę podjazdową z bandami Mrocznych Eldarów którzy pustoszyli jego kolonie w Obszarze Zewnętrznym.Jest wielkim sojusznikiem Henryka XIX i w pełni popiera jego politykę przez co regularnie prowadzi dyplomatyczne wojnę z aresjańskim Kanclerzem.Nie dogaduje się również z Wysokim Tech-konsulem rządzącym Merytokracją Ulyssiańską gdyż nie może wręcz znieść jego aroganckiego stylu bycia. '''Wielki Chan Kubian VI '''ten spokojny człowiek nazywany w Federacji "Ubogim Chanem" na tle spierających się innych władców jest oazą spokoju i rozsądku.To właśnie on łagodzi konflikty między nimi przez co jest lubiany i szanowany przez wszystkich.W swoim rodzimy kraju Królestwie Ragnarosjańskim znany jest z dawania poddanym olbrzymiej dozy wolności osobistej i gospodarczej utrzymując jednocześnie mocne poczucie wspólnoty.Jest on również Ministrem od Łączności z Eldarami wśród których jest obdarzony naprawdę sporym szacunkiem jak na człowieka.Mimo dobrotliwego nastroju udowodnił kilku Orkowym Hersztom chcącym napaść na jego włości ze zna się na prowadzeniu wojen na lodowych pustkowiach i nie można go lekceważyć. '''Kanclerz Mark Austerlitz jest groźnym generałem Armii Federalnej oraz władcą Merytokracji Aresjańskiej. Słynie z bycia zarówno doskonałym strategiem jak i elitarnie wyszkolonym żołnierzem i niezłym gospodarzem.To za jego sprawą,mimo wielu różnic w poglądach, Federacja może się rozwijać chroniona Armią,Federalną,Deathsword,Tech-hoplitami oraz Pancerzami Bitewnymi.Jak członek rasy słynącej z zamiłowania do wojny prowadził już konflikty z niemal każdym typem przeciwnika.Walczył z Eldarskimki piratami,Kabałami Mrocznych Eldarów,orkowymi piratami i jednym WAAGH,rajdami Chaosu(ich problem ostatnimi czasy zaczął narastać) a do tego jako jeden z nielicznych prowadził wojnę z Wolnym Handlarzem,ex-Generałem Gwardii Imperialnej Henrykiem Warsse dzięki czemu poznał również imperialną taktykę i siły wojskowe.Jest wielkim zwolennikiem dokładnego zbadania a następnie ataku na Imperium gdyż słabo zdaje sobie sprawę z jego wielkości.W swoim państwie jest kolejnym z rzędu Kanclerzem utrzymującym twarde rządy merytokratyczne. Wysoki Tech-Konsul Oktavian Tyberiusz XVII '''jest doskonałym naukowcem i politykiem oraz władcą najbardziej zaawansowanego państwa w Federacji- Merytokracji Ulyssiańskiej. To właśnie on jest odpowiedzialny za ciągły rozwój technologiczny oraz nadzór nad przemysłem.Mimo bycia aroganckim bucem i chamem ze swoich zadań wywiązuje się doskonale.W Kongresie tak naprawdę gardzi wszystkimi i jedyną osobą z którą utrzymuje jakikolwiek cieplejszy kontakt to Mark Austerlitz.Jednak "przyjaźń" z Austerlitzem nie stoi na przeszkodzie że póki co popiera obecnego Prezydenta.W swoim państwie panuje twardą ręką nie wahając się wprowadzać coraz to surowszych reguł spychających to państwo w totalitaryzm.Jest on jednocześnie najwyższym kapłanem Kultu Technokratycznego czczącego technologię poprzez jej ciągły rozwój. Religie w Federacji Kult ten był niegdyś najpowszechniejszą z oficjalnych religii. Właściwie był on typowym kultem solarnym opartym na występującym w większości "normalnych" religii prawie naturalnym.Miejsce boga zajęło słońce symbolizujące życie.Religia ta zaczęła upadać przed wiekami ze względu na rozłam w Federacji jak i upadek Memphis.Obecnie jest to religia występująca zaledwie na kilkudziesięciu planetach pod rządami Romy w ścisłej macierzy państwa. Religia rodzima Aresjan rozpowszechniona również w wojskach innych częściach Federacji.Credo tej wiary jest proste: "''Pokój to kłamstwo – Jest tylko walka;'Dzięki walce osiągam władze;'' Dzięki władzy osiągam przetrwanie; Dzięki przetrwaniu osiągam zwycięstwo; Dzięki zwycięstwu osiągam wieczną sławę. Wojna mnie udoskonali."''Wbrew pozorom nie jest to religia oddająca część bezmyślnej rzezi.Mocno uważa się by walczyć taktycznie i honorowo.Wycofanie (o ile jest uzasadnione) nie jest potępiane.Potępiane są za to: tortury,przemoc wobec cywili i brak szacunku dla podwładnych.Symbolem tego kultu jest atakujący wąż uważany za symbol doskonałego zabójcy. Religia ta wyznawana jest głównie w rejonach podległych Ulissesowi.Jej niepisanym credo jest miłość do postępu i technologii oraz zimnej logiki.Wyznawcy uwielbiają otaczać się wytworami zaawansowanej technologii oraz implementować ją do swoich ciał.Ze względu na swoją wiedzę i fascynację technologią (oraz arogancję) są traktowani z wyraźną rezerwą przez innych ludzi, nawet tych którzy dzięki interwencji technokratycznych lekarzy przetrwali niewyobrażalne obrażenia. Właściwie jest to odłam kultu Gorejącego Słońca który przeszedł kilka reform i przerósł poprzednika.Właściwie każdy jest wyznawca tej religii w mniejszym lub większym stopniu gdyż jest to kult ogniska domowego.Właściwie zasadami nie odbiega od kultu Gorejącego Słońca choć jest dużo bardziej tolerancyjny i podlega wpływom bardziej lokalnych kultów. Nietolerancyjny,fanatyczny i zacofany-czyli w dużym skrócie islam 41 tysiąclecia. Głowna postacią religii jest cesarz będący ostatecznym sędzią w sprawach ustalania praw, moralności itp. Co prawda byli cesarze dzięki którym wkład Romy w Federację ją ubogacił jednak obecni cesarze coraz bardziej zmieniają woje włości w kopie Imperium.Mimo ogólnego zaawansowania cywilizacji w Mondrath w tej części państwa panują mniej więcej takie same prawa i zwyczaje jak w Arabii Saudyjskiej XXI w. Sztuczna Inteligencja w Mondrath 'W BUDOWIE !!! ale niestety praca magisterska i zarobkowa nie pozwala :D tego przyspieszyć :D''' Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk Kategoria:Państwa